Restarting a new era
by RizenKing
Summary: THIS IS A Luffy x Harem FANFIC OF WHAT HAPPENS WHEN LUFFY REALIZES THAT HE LOOKS TO LOSE EVERYTHING IF HE DOESN'T REMEMBER IT ALL AND STRIVE TO CHANGE THE FUTURE BY DOING THE ONLY THING HE CAN GOING BACK TO THE PAST TO CHANGE AN IMPORTANT PART OF HIMSELF AND MAKE SURE HIS CREW IS MORE POWERFUL FROM THE BEGINNING GET READY FOR A NEW RIDE AND A NEW ADVENTURE
1. Betrayal

THIS IS A LuNa FANFIC OF WHAT HAPPENS WHEN LUFFY REALIZES THAT HIS INNOCENCE IS CAUSING HIM TO HURT HIS CREW AND HOLDING HIM BACK FROM PROTECTING THEM ALL FROM THE REAL THREATS Chapter 1: AWAKENING A FATE

WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!1?! Chopper screamed looking at the bodies of his crewmates all sprawled on the deck of the Thousand Sunny. He stared at the once Nakama and Chef of the straw hat crew. Sanji why are you attacking us we let you go after Whole Cake island you fought so hard for us to let you go 3 weeks after your wedding and betrayal of us all, Nami screamed as she remembered the events of whole cake island.

Nami I'm Sorry I'm just following Orders from "MY" Captain I wish it could be another way but you guys challenged Big Mom, you had to know there would be consequences from following that idiot forever. Sanji explains before he feels a hand come across his face, That Idiot as you call him used to be your captain too before you betrayed us all, Nami stated seething with rage.

Sanji looked away from her as Capone went to attack Zoro once more only to be cut down with haki infused blades much to Sanji's and Capone's surprise. Oi Vinsmoke Sanji is this what you wanted to do with the freedom you have now? After abandoning your responsibility and dream to satisfy your own selfish endeavors, or is this all some sad attempt to make your father happy? Zoro asked staring directly at Sanji blades drawn ready to attack the next thing that moved. Sanji waved his hand and his siblings appeared near him leaving Ussop, Robin, Brook, Frankie, Jinbei, Carrot, Pedro and Chopper on the ground almost broken completely all the Akuma No Mi users wearing Kairoseki cuffs. They then began to approach the remaining 2 former crewmates turning his back.

He looked over at his ship realizing his Father's body was on the ground but couldn't see Luffy anywhere, he figured that he was thrown in the ocean and his father was tired after all he knew firsthand how strong his former captain was when he was angry. Until his youngest and 2nd eldest brothers came flying past him and then he saw it on top of the crows nest post his Father's head incased in a more deformed version of his helmet, he quickly turned to see Luffy making a face he had never seen before it was like a calm and controlled rage. As he walked towards the former crewmate holding his oldest brother in his right hand dragging along the man clearly near dead Luffy spoke, yo Sanji why have you returned to my ship hurting my Nakama once wasn't enough almost killing me while I stood still wasn't enough for you. The look in Sanji's eyes was fear not of what may happen to him or of what Luffy was saying but of the fact that the man whom he once respected to call his friend the man who took him in as an equal who had never even thought so much of purposely harming another had taken a life.

Not just any life the life the King of the Germa Kingdom Vinsmoke Jajji he looked at Luffy and the utter Chaos he had brought to his former crew as he looked at Ichiji laying lifeless in Luffy's hand Yonji, and Niji lying lifeless on the deck at his feet, he looked at his sister as she stared in horror. Reiju then without hesitation grabbed Nami. Drop my brother or I will kill the girl. She said staring directly at Luffy's back, almost instantly she felt his haki suffocating her like his hands were metal welded on her throat and all he did was looked at her. Sanji realized then that the man before him who put no one above his Nakama but also with almost childlike innocence and refused to kill was gone and no matter what happened it would be best to leave and go back to whole cake island with his crew while he still could, Luffy we'll leave I promise just please release my siblings we won't be back I promise , almost instantly Luffy had Reiju by the throat and grabbed the rest of Sanji's siblings and threw them onto their ship not without taking a few things first to replace all his crew had lost. He then walked Beside Sanji and whispered something in his ear which mad Sanji's eyes go wide then darken as he looked away from the destruction and damage caused by his crew and the now unconscious body of Capone which Luffy and had Zoro throw into the sea knowing what he sounded like and with almost a demon like aura dared Sanji to go in after him. Sanji then looked realizing if he went in after him it would be only to fall to a Sea King.

He looked to Zoro who glared at him with contempt as he freed his comrades, then to Nami who laid shocked in Luffy's arms still reeling from the attempt on their lives by Sanji and his new crew, and finally to Luffy. Luffy the man who took him to chase his dream and gave him a purpose the same man he had betrayed not one week prior, who looked at him with not anger, contempt, or rage but with sadness and disappointment. Now that you're a big mom pirate who I suspect is still in bed with the man who took everything from me which means you have sided with the very marines who stole everything from me, Luffy Spoke clearly and concisely trying not to release a wave of haki at Sanji. You proved that when you almost allowed your family to kill my crew, to kill Nami the rage in his voice now clearly heard as he put her down and began approaching Sanji, Luffy I would never allow anything to happen to Nami I, he then got grabbed by his collar Luffy now face to face with him he speaks loud enough for everyone to hear him. If the woman, I love would have died due to your cowardice and not having faith in your crew I would have searched for you to the ends of the earth killing anyone in my wake just to get to you and end your entire bloodline women children and all I would wipe your Kingdom from the map and hunt you beyond death. Sanji Angrily threw a kick Covered in haki at Luffy to which he reacted by punching his leg shattering the bone with a sickening crunch. Sanji fell to the ground Screaming and writhing in pain. He looked at Sanji before speaking, this isn't a game if you wanted into this pirate crew and this pirate life it is for life it was my fault for believing you understood this, he said raising him up by his collar The rest of the crew standing behind him all of their eyes resolute he tossed Sanji over to his ship. USSOP, FRANKIE START THE SHIP NAMI GIVE THEM THE HEADING, He shouted as he walked towards his quarters. Zoro followed behind him as the rest of the crew got to work Seeing him act in such a manner and come out with the sudden realization of how he felt for Nami he wanted to also ask where they were headed but when he got to the hallway where the captain's quarters were he screamed, LUFFY! He was bleeding from his mouth and ears and his breathing was ragged

Oi oi Luffy what's wrong, he screamed as Luffy opened his eye and the haki left his toning of his skin, Zoro take me into my room and tell everyone I'm resting and Nami will take care of the rest. As he hurriedly carried Luffy into his room he looked at his captain with worry and anger, I allowed this to happen I can't believe that I'm still this weak after those 2 years training hard I need to train harder get stronger so that my Captain never has to deal with things like this, he spoke fighting tears looking at Luffy after remembering that this was the 2nd time Luffy needed his strength and he wasn't available. He sat there for a minute thinking and proceeded to walk out of the room to his surprise finding Nami standing at the door about to knock.

Zoro: What's going on Nami did you need something

Nami: Zoro is he ok I know it was hard on all of us letting Sanji go like that and after what he said I nee, Zoro holds his hand up

Z: if you think now is the time to address that after what he has been through Just to tell him what he already knows we all got the memo and I understand why your hurt we know how you felt about that traitor but don't use Luffy to get over that pain it's not fair to him or yourself.

Nami stood there confused as Zoro told her that only chopper would be allowed in the room or himself till he woke up and stated otherwise or they reached their destination, she noticed he looked serious as he proceeded to ask where they were headed. Luffy told me that we needed to go to his home to see his mother's so we are going back to the east blue

As the rest of the crew watched the sea for enemies Robin and Ussop noticed Nami running to her room in the women's quarters and Zoro calling for Chopper Telling him he needs to go check on Luffy then proceeded to sit in the Front of the hallway leading to Luffy's room. Robin and Ussop went after Nami while Jinbei told Frankie a direct route out of the Grandline. That they would be able to use eventually to return and it would take them 3 weeks to return to the east blue.

 **To Nami, Robin, And Ussop  
**

Oi Nami what's wrong, Robin inquired seeing her eyes beginning to water. Ussop stood behind her his back to the wall figuring what was going on. Robin I need to see him to talk to him tell him how I feel after all that's happened I just need to see his smile, Nami cried as Robin pulled her into a motherly hug rubbing her head. It's not that surprising Zoro won't let you see him especially if your feelings are that fickle that as soon as one leaves you jump to the next especially since you were ready to leave the crew for that guy and he leaves you behind, Ussop stated with a hint of scorn in his voice. What are you talking about Ussop? Asked Robin looking shocked and confused at his statement. You really don't know Robin how Sanji and Nami planned to leave the crew together because they were going to marry?

What the hell are you talking about Ussop why would I leave the crew and marry Sanji of all people? Nami asked angry and visibly shocked, everyone knows Sanji was just my friend why would I even leave the crew if I ever married this place is my home, Hearing the sincerity in her voice Ussop decided to believe her and fill her and Robin in on what he knew.

First chapter done.


	2. Truth revealed pt1

SANJI HAD ATTACKED THE CREW FOLLOWING HIS FATHER'S ORDERS THE SAME FATHER WHO WAS NOW DEAD AND HAD DIED AT THE ONCE INNOCENT HAND OF HIS FORMER CAPTAIN BUT IT TURNS OUT THAT SANJI HAD MORE SECRETS THAN THE ONES OFF THE SHIP LETS CONTINUE WITH USSOP'S CONFESSION OF WHY ZORO THOUGHT NAMI WOULD LEAVE AND MARRY SANJI. Chapter 2: A Truth Revealed

Oi Nami before I start, Ussop began. How long have you and Sanji been involved versus your feelings for Luffy and did you really not know how he felt about you all this time. I was never involved with Sanji in a Romantic sense we were friends no more or less than me and you, she stated firmly, and no I didn't know he felt the way I felt I've Felt like this for him since Drum Island. I was barely awake when we got to chopper and all he said was they're my friends, my Nakama, save them don't worry about me please save them, please save her. That moment I was weak and wanted that to be the reason I felt that way but as time went on I realized I loved everything about him from his idiocy to the side of him that smiles for all of our sakes, even his innocence I truly realized it when I got the paper after Marineford, not needing to explain as the pain of that day still effected them all, and my heart shattered as I saw the image of his almost lifeless body I thought about if I had lost him the man who fights to the brink of death, I would rather go back to Arlong Park than live in a world without him. Robin looked shocked at the confession and happy that she felt so strongly while Ussop looked at her with a new resolution. Hai so you wanna know why Zoro said what he said and why we thought you were eloping from the crew with Sanji? Ussop asked, That's because that's what he told Luffy Right Before you left Dressrosa. Normally Luffy would question it to both of you if not for a prior conversation that was had a few months ago right after Fish-Men Island

 _ **FLASHBACK TO THE CAPTAINS QUARTERS AFTER LEAVING FISH-MEN ISLAND**_

Luffy calls Ussop, Zoro, Brook, Sanji, and Chopper into His room away from The girls and Frankie. As all the guys enter Luffy asks them to sit down at the table and proceeds to speak.

Luffy: Guys I have something I need to say since it's been 2 years Zoro is already aware of some of the things I'm about to say and I'm sure the rest of you have figured it out to a degree

 _ **(All except Zoro look at him inquisitively wondering what their captain was gonna reveal to them)**_

Zoro: Luffy are you sure _"HE"_ should be here for this talk it's not gonna be easy dealing with his emotions once he finds out

 _ **(Luffy just smiled at Zoro before nodding and taking a deep breath)**_

Ussop: Oi Luffy what's going on is everything ok (he asked looking at his captain with concern)

Sanji: if it's bad news you might as well just break it to us

 _ **(All nodded in agreement at Sanji's statement as Zoro just look and sighed)**_

Luffy: I started this Journey over 3 years ago gathering first Zoro, the strongest swordsman and pirate hunter in the east blue, Then Nami joined only temporarily at first as my navigator, and after her we met Ussop a man who wanted to be brave and whose father was even then one of the world's best marksmen so it was like meeting a long lost childhood friend, after that Sanji joined the crew and our ship was stolen by none other than Nami who was battling her own personal demons and refused to ask for help, we sailed to her island and tore down the walls of her oppression at that time I didn't know why but I felt like I had to destroy everything that took away her smile like if she wasn't smiling something was wrong with the world.

 _ **(Everyone in the room even the innocent chopper began to understand where he was going)**_

Sanji: Luffy.

Luffy: let me finish. So I resolved that she should be part of the crew no matter what and she came with us, with me on this journey, and although over the years Sanji has expressed his fondness for her he even did the same for Robin and ViVi when they were with the crew but it still slightly bothered me when he did this for her, when she was on the brink of death I felt like I couldn't breathe I remember feeling like a failure and I needed her to be ok that's how we came to meet Chopper and Doctorine. But after we added Chopper and Robin to the group we had another issue I had hoped that the feelings I had for Nami by then would dissipate but they intensified with every save and when I heard her pleas no matter how weak I felt my strength would explode and I would be at her side. We met Frankie and even when we Met Brook when Nami called out I felt that surge of power on Water 7 and on thriller bark when that lion head had her it was like part of my heart disappeared. No matter what I did it wouldn't come back not until I saw her standing there fighting beside us, beside me.

Sanji: Luffy I need…

Zoro: Let him finish we all need to hear this as it seems like it will affect the future of the crew

Luffy: And when we were all attacked in saboady by Kuma it was like hell seeing all of you taken from me and reveling in my own weakness and was sent to Amazon Lily where I met Boa Hancock and the rest of the warriors, where Hancock asked me to marry her and kept asking about us having a family that's when it hit me that the only person I wanted to be with in that capacity was Nami. I soon realized I didn't have time to search for you all as I realized that ace was in danger and that was when I went to impel down where I was almost killed multiple times and in the end for more power and strength to save him and protect you all after almost dying I gave up 10 years of my life in impel down.

 _ **(THEY ALL LOOKED AT HIM WIDE-EYED VISIBLY SHOCKED AT HIS REVELATION)**_

Luffy: I realized after Losing ace the reason I couldn't fall apart at that time as I was reminded by Jinbei was you all but the feeling was different for each of you. And I was made to realize if I was too week again than next time Nami may be taken from me in the same way Ace was and I couldn't allow that to happen so I trained and read a lot Rayleigh and I worked on helping me understand everything I could so I could get stronger mentally as well as physically. So that when we set sail this time I could let Nami know that I want her to be my queen.

 _ **(Luffy said this proudly and with resolute determination)**_

Ussop: so for the past 4 years you have been in love with Nami and you never told her and now you wanna tell her why?

Zoro: why do you wanna know why Ussop don't tell me you're in love with that weather hag, earning a look from Luffy and Sanji

Ussop: No its just I have been waiting to tell kaya back home how I feel and I need to know that if it's the same for this idiot why he decided now of all times was the time when we could die out here in this ocean on our way to Raftel Island fighting one of the Yonkou 2 of which all have issues with us Big Mom, and Blackbeard why now of all times would you tell her

Luffy: It's exactly because of that I understand the risks like no one else and if I died today as long as I she knew how I felt I would be able to die a happy man.

Sanji: Luffy, Nami and I have been dating since the saboady archipelago we didn't tell anybody because of what happened and we are gonna leave the crew after we get close enough to the end of the Grandline opening up to the East blue so I can take her to meet Zeff and introduce her as my woman and propose.

Zoro: Oi cook don't just start making shit up it's not funny or a game

Sanji: I'm not we even spend most of our time together we figured it would make things awkward if we started suddenly acting like on the ship so that's why every time we dock we are the first 2 to go off together or her and Robin

Chopper: is that why you and her had that suitcase leaving that hotel in fish-men island.

Ussop: Sanji show us some proof

 _ **(They all walk towards the deck and he approaches Nami who now sits alone, Robin in the Crowsnest)**_

Sanji: Yo Nami, he calls in a serious tone low enough that only the 2 can hear, Luffy knows about Fish-men island I'm sorry I had to tell them

Nami: How does he know about that? Is he upset that we-

Sanji: Chopper saw us leaving the hotel, All of us Luffy wants to know why and won't believe my explanation so they need for you to tell them

Nami then looks over to Luffy seeing how serious he looks

Nami: Luffy I'm sorry I didn't tell you it's just that I didn't want anyone to know so I met him in secret, she spoke, and not that's its anyone's business but mine

Zoro: But why out of anyone did you accept Ero-Cook

Nami: Sanji is more private about these matters I mean if I had chosen Luffy everyone would know before we leave any port

At this point Luffy's Face almost dropped shaded by his hat he then did the unexpected

Luffy: Arigato Nami you're right, he said showing his usual goofy grin, sorry I didn't mean to stick my nose where I shouldn't i can promise you one thing it won't happen again

Nami could feel her heart shatter but wasn't aware of the reason or the misunderstanding she caused as Luffy began to walk away she began to approach only to be stopped by Sanji, Zoro, and Ussop

 _ **FLASHBACK Over**_

Nami now looked mortified at Ussop who stared at her and Robin whose mouth dropped as she listened to his story. But Ussop that wasn't right, Nami cried, that isn't what happened and that's not why we met at the hotel on fish-men island. Ussop looked at her in surprise, if that wasn't the reason then why I mean you even confirmed it in Luffy's face and now you wanna make it right what's going on Nami you promised that after Arlong park you would be honest with us no matter what. Robin looked between her and Ussop before speaking, she has been meeting Arlong's daughter and wife. Ussop took a minute then screamed upon realizing what Robin said, what the hell do you mean you've been meeting that lunatic's family, Zoro, Chopper, Jinbei, and Frankie came in the room asking what's with all the yelling.

After it was explained to them in full by Ussop about what he had just heard almost immediately Jinbei is the first to speak, so after everything that you went through with Arlong and his crew you still meet with his family I think after this I have one question, why? I mean why subject yourself to see that which caused you such pain and anguish of seeing Susame and Hagura? Everyone looked at her expectantly as she fidgeted around and finally took a deep breath, because back at Arlong Park Hagura took care of me after Arlong beat me or smashed my face into the table or even went as far as, she pauses as she sniffles holding back tears remembering the pain she was caused.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

When Hagura came to help me on those nights when Arlong took out his frustrations on me it made things a little more bearable so naturally I was happy. But that didn't last long one night Arlong had Gotten drunk with his crew and as I was looking for Hagura he found me outside of my room and threw into a bunch of barrels. He then approached me and asked why I left my room, Nami said quivering, I was looking for Hagura-san. At this Arlong smiled as he spoke, she isn't here she left this island a few hours ago.

Nami looked visibly scared as Arlong continued to speak, she and I are having a baby we are gonna have a child and she has gone back to our home to give birth and will be gone for some time in order to raise the child. So while she is gone I think I will use you for my desires Arlong said as he ripped her clothes off. Began begging him to stop and screaming in pain for someone to help her only for her pleas to fall on deaf ears ad he took her by force she begged for it to be over as she did Arlong would make sure to prolong it telling her it was her privilege to bear his children on earth as Hagura bears them under the sea when he released his seed inside of her every time. She was so grateful Nojiko and DR. Nako gave her pills to avoid pregnancy and that Arlong never found them

Then one day 3 months after the abuse began she set out to the sea with her and Arlong's deal in mind when she turned 18 she had no idea she would meet Luffy after 6 months and coming so close to her goal. And to her happiness Luffy was the savior who she begged and pleaded for all those nights Arlong smashed his way into her room and raped her laughing at her pain.

 _ **FLASHBACK Over**_

Everyone Looked in horror at Nami who had begun to breakdown in tears while explaining what happened at length to her in her years in slavery at Arlong park. Jinbei spoke, if what your saying is true than I truly owe you an apology for allowing him to roam free from the fisher pirates and take over the east blue, he said holding his head down. Zoro who had realized that Luffy and the rest including himself had the wrong idea about what was going on due to Sanji's lie causing him to seethe with rage, Gomenasai Nami I am sorry for not having more faith in you, he spoke, but why after all of that would you go see this woman. Robin looked at Nami and asked if she could explain it to them before Nami Nodded too distraught to answer his question herself. Zoro it was because of what happened to her that she felt the need to meet with this woman so that Hagura knew Nami didn't blame her for what happened and so Hagura could learn the truth of Arlong Park and why the home she made with Arlong was destroyed upon her return.

In the end she understood why I stood against Arlong she just wanted to know what wasn't in the papers, Robin finished as Nami began to speak finally, I would have never been with Sanji in that way. I know I promised to be honest from then to be honest but I wanted to be sure I made the right decision before I told him and when I thought it was found out that's why I apologized to Luffy not because I chose Sanji because I didn't tell you all so when he smiled and walked away I thought he was ok with it, Nami said holding her tears back, Robin what do I do I hurt him and didn't even know it.

You haven't realized that you only speak about the course we're taking nowadays and that since Punk-Hazard he has been changing steadily distancing himself, Ussop screamed, he has been becoming more mature and less like the lovable idiot we all decided to follow after being drawn to his light.

Ussop relax, Zoro Spoke, Nami he isn't wrong in a way you're the reason he has changed and whether it's for the better or worse remains to be seen for now we should-, his mouth gets covered by a hand that seems to grow out of his shoulder as does everyone else's. Nami for now you need to confirm your feelings for everyone to understand before we decide how you should approach the captain, robin says as chopper begins to try to remove her hand, so how do you feel about Luffy. Nami wipes her eyes, takes a deep breath and screams, I LOVE THAT IDIOT EVERYTHING FROM HIS GOOFY ASS GRIN TO HIS WEIRD IF NOT ADORABLE LAUGH EVEN THE FACE HE MAKES WHEN HE GETS ANGRY SINCE THE DAY WE MET I HAVE LOVED HIM EVEN WHEN I WAS BEING A JERK TO HIM HE STILL SMILED AND WARMED MY HEART WHEN I NEED HIM HE IS THERE AND ALWAYS KNOWS WHAT TO SAY TO HELP ME FEEL BETTER. If I can't have him in my life after all this, I would rather be back at Arlong Park in that stuffy little room. Robin smiled and spoke as chopper kept trying to peel the Hana Hana hand from his mouth, then you need to go tell him explain it all to him- ow, Robin looked over at chopper who had shot her with a mild sedative. Nami you can't go see Luffy now, Chopper stated, He isn't on the ship and has ordered that everyone else remain aboard until his return from that island over there, he said pointing to an island.

 _ **Everyone looked at the island Finally realizing that Frankie had dropped anchor and now worried for Luffy's return from the ominous looking island**_


	3. Reunited

CHAPTER 3: INFILTRATION COMPLETE

 _ **ON THE ISLAND**_

Luffy lands on the island only to be greeted by people holding revolvers and laughing in his face, Oi with that pistol, you will risk your life. This isn't a child's game; he says as he releases a wave of Conquerors Haki, so by pulling those pistols you need to be ready to die if you can't beat the one you are trying to battle.

Oi Luffy over here, a voice screamed as Luffy looked over and smiled warmly at the approaching revolutionary army 2nd in command, what's going on Luffy you called and luckily I was in the area so let's have a drink. Sure Sabo I have a lot to fill you in on and we are waiting for one more person. He isn't one of the usual but for this mission I need both of your help.

After waiting on the outskirts of the island for a few hours, someone comes flying down to the island landing in front of Luffy and Sabo. Yo Luffy how you been it's been a while, says the man smiling at Luffy, you called me and I'm here so what's going on.

Luffy looked at his comrades standing before him first at Sabo who wore his traditional combat boots and pants, a Red vest over his usual white nobleman's blouse his hair had grown since he and Luffy had last seen each other so it now covers his scarred eye. Then to Coby who since the events of Marineford and Punk-hazard seeing Aokiji lose first hand, left the marines and wandered the sea keeping villages safe from corrupt marines and bad pirates, wearing his trademark blue rimmed glasses on the top of his head, traded up his marine uniform for a Black sleeveless hooded jacket with the kanji for silent written on the back, black jeans and combat boots, his hair long and tied in a wild ponytail.

Yo Coby your late I was beginning to think you wouldn't show, Luffy quipped before letting his expression turn serious, guys I need your help and I know it's a lot but it's easier if I ask you than if I asked my crew right now. Sabo and Coby looked at Luffy shocked, so what happened that you can't trust your crew Luffy, Sabo asked, don't get us wrong we are happy you asked us for our assistance but it sounds like you have an issue trusting you crew right now, Coby said. So Luffy what's going on why have you called us to this island, surrounded by the calm belt, under cover of night, away from your crew?

 _ **Luffy begins to explain what's been going on to Coby and Sabo, Meanwhile Back at the ship**_.

Chopper what do you mean we aren't supposed to leave the ship, Zoro screamed and Ussop said, where the hell is this place why is he here. Zoro you won't be able to go anyway he said your job is to protect the ship and we are to listen to this, chopper pulls out a recording dial and hands it to Nami, why are you giving it to me Chopper? She asked looking worried and confused. It was part of his instructions that you be the one to hold on to it until he returns, Chopper said as Nami Pushed the Button and Luffy began speaking.

 _ **(Recording Begins)**_

Hey guys if your hearing this I have decided to embark on a mission with the help of 2 people not from this ship but that you more than likely have met or heard me speak of, I going to this island to free 3 people, and I need this to be a stealthy mission that would be hard if you guys couldn't even stop arguing long enough to ask chopper how I was health wise ( _ **everyone looked at chopper as he just pulled his hat over his eyes)**_. But its fine I am going to free a friend of mine from my days on amazon lily she is gonna be our crew's scientist, her and her siblings happen to be the children of Dr. Vegapunk she is the world's foremost authority on devil fruits and happens to be a fruit user herself, he says smiling, and so are her little brothers. They will both be going with the revolutionary army since I called Sabo to help me infiltrate this island/prison made by Akainu to keep certain powered people and their powers as a use for himself. He treats and uses these people as slaves, so about a year ago he approached me, Dr. Vegapunk came to amazon lily 6 months before I left the island. He came to me and revealed he and my father asked Kuma to save us that day and show us that we still had a long way to go before we were ready for the New world. Which had its purposes but more importantly he could get me alone and ask me for a favor without anyone interfering and teach me the things I need to know to survive in this world while Rayleigh taught me haki. Afterwards he asked me to keep one promise that before I leave the new world I would find an island surrounded by calm belt currents and the outer walls made of Kairoseki I would break into the prison and save his children. So I took the waver and put it on auto return it should be back at the ship after chopper gives you this dial and I will be on this island by time sun rises if I'm not then set sail without me I will return as soon as I am able. For now, Nami take care of my hat I will return for it I promise.

 _ **(Recording Ends)**_

The crew looked out and saw the waver slowly riding back to the ship and no Luffy in sight, Nami screamed, LUFFY! Ussop looked at chopper, what happened to Luffy while we were out during the attack he asked looking at Zoro and Nami. After a few seconds Nami spoke, He pushed himself and after almost dying to big mom and Akainu he wasn't at full strength but he still did it he pushed past gear 4th and his body shrunk to its Normal size but it was his Haki that made it look different. It was like it formed an unbreakable armor over his skin and it made a tangible weapon a staff he looked like he was in gear 4th, but his body was in its normal state and every swing of his fist released a conquerors haki wave at Jajji and his staff tore him apart it looked like his body itself was the very embodiment of haki. Chopper then understood what happened to Luffy, I think it's a type of haki related illness his body isn't used to over using it and I'm sure it's supposed to be limited so it's having a negative effect on his body.

He has what I can only describe as haki poisoning and its acting like he was injected with Kairoseki its stopping most of his devil fruit abilities he won't last long without rest and having that poison removed so we need to find a haki specialist give him 6 weeks at best I told him this already but who knows what more he can do if he forces it, it may be worse than my original diagnoses. Nami runs out to the waver almost reaching it when Zoro stops her, Move Zoro I need to stop him he's gonna get himself killed I can't take it if—please Zoro let me go to him, Nami cried as everyone was at her back looking at her desperation. Sorry Nami, Zoro said as he knocked her out, Luffy would kill me if something happened to you. He hands Nami now unconscious to Robin, take her to his room she should calm down enough by time she wakes up for her to understand why I did what I did, suddenly the ship starts rocking as 4 sea kings arise around them and Zoro instantly cuts one down with the wado ichimonji and looks at the other 3 seething with rage. Gomenasai I just have a bit of anger I need to release, he says staring at the remaining sea kings near the ship as he hears, midori boshi: Dokuro Bakuhatsu So, an explosion is seen in the water and a Sea King is seen floating now dead, I think I know how you feel Zoro Ussop says as they stand back to back. Just don't slow me down Soge-King, Zoro said and Ussop answered, just try to keep up Zoro.

 _ **Back at the island Luffy just Finished explaining what happened to Sabo and Coby**_

So that's whats been going on and why the marines are in such an uproar over your crew lately, Coby Stated, so what is your plan now? Wait what do you mean you have Haki poisoning Luffy that's a serious disease, Sabo asked looking worried. Sabo relax it's not really poison it's the staff I told you about since I don't have a medium for it, it has to sit in my body and the Haki looking color of it won't go away but chopper is right this overload of my abilities has strained me and if I don't find a medium for it soon I may end up not making it, Luffy stated. What the hell am I gonna do with you my stupid little brother, Sabo asked. Coby back to your question 1st part of my plan is as I told you and left for my crew on the dial the 2nd part is having you become part of my crew here as my official spymaster and have Sabo take the 2 boys with him to the revolutionary army to keep them safe and maybe learn a few things on the way back to the east blue. OK Luffy I'm in, says Coby, If I didn't help I would regret it wouldn't I, asked Sabo. Let's go guys time to pull off the world's most dangerous prison Break, Luffy said cracking his knuckles Knowing what was to come Luffy, Sabo, and Coby begin walking towards Vulcans Ward the prison that housed the most dangerous of all devil fruit users knowing that within a matter of moments he would be within the walls to rescue his childhood friend from the monster who took everything from. He knew that he would fulfill his promise no matter the cost as he stood beside Sabo and Coby he looked resolute, Coby we're going over remember guys once we're inside we need absolute stealth until we find her.

Coby looked at Luffy and only said two words, yes captain he spoke proudly. Sabo said he would take the first jump over the wall and jumped using his fire powers in short bursts just enough to get him up to the top of the wall pass the sea prism stone, you guys come up next the moment he said this Luffy began jumping on the air in his gear second form as did Kobe using geppo.

As the trio lockdown into the prison Luffy realize it almost reminded him of impel down and the heat hell. He then let out a wave of conquerors haki as did Sabo and Coby immediately knocking out all lower-level guards in the vicinity, and they began their silent assault on the prison. Unbeknownst to them they were being watched by none other than Bartholomew Kuma and Sentomaru, who had since their blunder in Saboady Archipelago with Luffy and crew escaping been assigned as prison wardens by Akainu.

While the trio ran towards what should be the center of the prison Sabo spotted a sign that pointed to the offices. As he turned back towards Luffy he so Sentomaru above Luffy with an axe coming down, almost instantly he screamed for Luffy who had already noticed Sentomaru coming down above him. Luffy then activated his Armament haki and his staff appeared almost instantly he blocked the oncoming attack and delivered one of his own sending the Yokozuna back while Coby, who noticed there was a second figure used Luffy's shoulder and jumped up to attack the former Warlord. Who because of his new status as a pacifista calculated that he would be able to attack Kobe before Kobe attacked him. He was surprised to realize that his Pad Cannon had almost little to no effect on the former Marine, who then stood in a peculiar stance upon landing. Sentomaru having caught himself before he slammed into the wall from Luffy's initial attack, look up and noticed that the two people beside him we're not his usual crew and that one of them was a marine captain. As it finally set in in his mind he realized that the three men who were standing in front of him were three of the strongest men outside of the Admirals he had ever met, he looked on at Luffy with Resolute determination and he spoke, straw hat today's the day you fall. Then at the top of his lungs he screams, px1 take down that Revolutionary, he declared pointing at Sabo.

Suddenly another person jumped over Sabo and straight into Coby who had just in time activated tekkai and held both of his hands out to stop the two kukri blade from piercing his abdomen and neck, he then looked at the face of his once longtime companion and friend helmeppo. What are you doing here I thought you would be somewhere closer to Akainu or Kizaru? Coby asked defiantly. Why did you do it Coby-San why did you leave the Marines, I thought it was your dream to become an officer if it was why did you abandon it? Helmeppo asked as he pushed Coby back with his blades. Because he took my dream and warped it, Coby replied brandishing 2 of his own blades and charging helmeppo.

Sabo looked at the former friend/commander turned robot with sadness in his eyes, Kuma-sensei I'm sorry I couldn't be there when you needed us. But I promise today is the last the world government will have with you at their beck and call, Sabo spoke tearfully as the cold android watched him. Kuma then took his traditional sumo stance and threw forward an open palm, pad cannon Sabo jumped to the side and launched aces signature attack, Hi-Ken, he screamed hitting Kuma's next attack. Sabo looked as his flames were absorbed by the pad cannon making a small implosion, what the hell is going on how did you, he started before jumping out of the way to avoid a volley of pad cannons. Sabo begins attacking Kuma with vicious blows using his devil fruit ability and as he was attacked and bombarded, taking massive damage and trying to fight using aces signature Fire fist technique. What the hell are you doing? He turned to see Luffy standing there screaming at him and Sentomaru imbedded in the wall behind him as everyone stopped looking at him as he stared daggers at Sabo who looked confused. Why are you using aces fruit so sloppily, Luffy then looked at Sabo with the same face he gave since they were Kids. What do you want me to do? asked Sabo as he was dodging pad cannons and hits from Kuma. You're not ace don't fight like ace fight like Sabo or else ill kick your ass for ace, Luffy screamed defiantly staring at Sabo who then realized with all of his training he was still trying to emulate aces fighting style instead of his own dragon fighting style.

Sabo feeling ashamed looks at Kuma who waits for a response to all of his attacks and jumps at Sabo appearing in front of him almost instantaneously, Sorry sensei you would be ashamed if you could actually see me now, Sabo said as he made his signature dragon claw covered in Haki and ignited it. Dragons Claw Flame Revolver, he called out as his talon shaped fist hit Kuma he rotated his hand sending the flames through his massive body. As Kuma felt the flames in his body he felt his cybernetics explode and the inside of his body cauterize he began to smile, Good Job Sabo, He whispered as his body flew and ultimately ignited from implosions. Sabo looked on to see that Coby was still fighting helmeppo both using haki and Sentomaru pulling himself out of the wall panting while Luffy looked at him with disinterest. Oi Sumo guy, Luffy spoke to Sentomaru who looked at him angry at his own weakness, let's stop now I don't wanna hurt you and you know you can't win.

Luffy had been dodging and blocking all of Sentomaru's attacks and he was livid, not this time straw hat I won't let you go again and after I catch you I will be sure to catch the rest of your crew starting with that pretty little navigator of yours sh-, before Sentomaru could finish Luffy's hand had firmly planted itself squarely in his stomach flooring him causing him to throw up blood. As he looked up he saw Luffy's face twisted with malice and his haki was pouring off of him in waves, _**I… WILL… KILL… YOU… IF… YOU…TRY**_ , Luffy spoke clearly and with ferocity each word assaulting Sentomaru with haki as he passed out. Sabo looked at Luffy and so did the former marine and his ex-partner and once best friend realizing that Helmeppo had stopped attacking Coby took this opportunity to take out his twin _Kongsberg Colts_ and fire haki infused bullets shattering his 2 blades. Much to Helmeppo's surprise as he looked back he saw Coby's smiling face and hand held out, hey Helmeppo come with us maybe you will find your dream with us. Helmeppo looked as Coby extended his hand and Luffy and Sabo smiling at the duo, He began to smile, fine but you owe me 2 new swords, helmeppo said smiling with tears in his eyes. Alright guys we are gonna have to be quick since stealth didn't work, Luffy ordered, Coby you and chin-san direct find where we need to go look through the files and Find them.

Wait there is a problem Luffy, Sabo exclaimed, you never told us her name how can they look her up? Luffy then thought back and said, oh yeah her name is Vegapunk Migi and her brothers are Nobu and Eiichi they are only 9 years old we have to save them and get them away from here before Akainu finds out. Helmeppo has a realization upon hearing Luffy say this, yeah we gotta hurry he is on his way here now with the Germa corp., Helmeppo says as Sabo and Luffy both stop moving their faces visibly enraged. I'll rip him to pieces when he gets here you guys go save them, Luffy Says his hat shadowing his eyes.

Luffy I know how you feel, he took our brother away from us but right now those 3 people's safety is whats important, Sabo stated through his clenched jaw. Luffy clenched his fists before looking down knowing Sabo was right he put his hand over the X-shaped scar on his chest, next time I see him I'll kill him, he swore. Coby returned to them with Helmeppo and told Luffy that the woman he was looking for was in Cell block P3 and the Kids on Cell block Z3, they are in opposite wings we are gonna have to separate Helmeppo-san you go with Sabo-san and me and Luffy will go get the girl, Coby said. Alright guys we gotta move fast and be accurate meet back at the shore in 1 Hour, Sabo said looking at the new 4-man cell. Break, they all shouted as the 4 separated into their groups. Luffy and Coby running to a hall down a flight of stairs as Sabo and Helmeppo ran through a darkened red and green hallway.

* * *

Ok guys I'm gonna end it here please rate and review let me know what you thing I should do better or if I should change any parts of the story and NO I do not own ONE PIECE I am just an avid fan and if someone wants to insult me personally from a guest name then do me a favor and don't be a coward I'm doing this out of pure enjoyment and my creative narrative is being threatened.

Until next time see you in **Chapter 4:** **P0INT ZER0**


	4. P01NT Z3R0

CHAPTER 4: P01NT Z3R0

As the four men started running to their prospective destinations Sabo turned to Coby and asked, did you find the information I asked for? Coby looked back at him and nodded his head before asking, who is this mystery person that we're going to search for? Her cell isn't far from the kids in terms of number but why can't Luffy know? Coby looked at Sabo half expecting him not to answer. After what seemed like a long time he finally spoke, her name is Anastasia Mariejois she is the princess of the Celestial dragons as well as the wife of Monkey D Dragon. It took a minute for Coby to put 2 and 2 together and he stopped running and looked at Sabo, does that mean that she is-, he began to question but was stopped as Sabo answered, yeah we have to keep running I will explain but we have to keep moving, he stated as bullets starred flying near them indicating that they were spotted. Coby nodded while he and Sabo started returning shots hitting their targets as they started running again, start talking Sabo-san

Before Luffy was born his father was a Marine and not just any Marine he was an Admiral, and while he held this rank everyone knew it was a clear underestimation of his abilities the reason why he stayed at this rank is because of the position they gave him he was the singular guard of the Mariejois royal family even amongst the celestial dragons they were treated differently and their top prize was their oldest daughter Anastasia. Dragon begin protecting her family as the youngest Marine Admiral in history at the age of 19, he became an admiral and Sengoku decided that it would be best for him because of his abilities to be the one who kept the royal family safe. Unbeknownst to him and the king after a certain incident, the young Princess and the Marine began a secret relationship.

 _ **(Flashback)**_

Dragon had arrived at the gates of Mariejois with his 3 Man team consisting of himself a young Rob Lucci and a young Akainu. He looked over at his two young wards and told them that for now they would be protecting the Golden City as they both looked at him and saluted. As they were walked into the palace they were taken to the throne room for the king and queen sat a waiting to greet their new guardsman. As they entered the room Dragon told Lucci and Akainu to be on guard as they all sensed the presence of people around them that were hidden.

The king then waved his hands and the Royal Guards jump out at the three men assuming they were none the wiser, much to their surprise this was not the case. Dragon then turned to look at his subordinates then smiled as he stated, Rob take the ones on the left Akainu take the ones on the right, as both men had their assignment Dragon continue to walk forward to greet the king. Stopping right in front of the throne he smiled and bowed as another man jump at him only to be slammed away by the younger of the two battling Marines within moments the entire Regiment of soldiers that were sent by the king to test the abilities of his new personal guards were scattered decorating the walls and floor of the throne room. Dragon then spoke, greetings your majesty my name is Monkey Dragon Northern Marine Admiral also known as Dragon of the North and these two gentlemen behind me go by Rob Lucci my lieutenant first class and Sakazuki Akainu my Lieutenant Commander. Both of which had got down on one knee and bowed to the king and queen, both of which smiled at the results produced by the younger men before looking at dragon who stood completely unscathed and untouched due to the efforts of his wards.

The king then looked at dragon and spoke, why did you not defend yourself why allow the two young men to do all of the battling what reason do I have to trust that you will be able to do what it is we require? At this dragon's smile left and he looked at the king, before if you are able to see me in combat you should see the two younger men I have trained personally. The queen looked at him then back to her husband and laughed comma it should be fine the entire 3rd regiment was in this room and they didn't stand a chance and while they went to attack him they were swiftly stopped by the two younger boys and this boy while he did nothing to stop them he could have easily taken down this whole room before they had a chance to react, she states matter-of-factly. Dragon noticed she was using observation haki and began to laugh. The king then looks to Dragon then the boys with him and says, fine I will allow it, then begins calling for a young girl wearing an all-black maids dress and chains visibly on her ankles and neck with shoulder length silver hair, Usagi take mr. Dragon and his friends to their guard's quarters immediately, upon seeing her Dragon stopped smiling and began following her without saying a word.

As they reached their destination through the garden she opened the door for them entered showing them around. Dragon turned to Akainu and Rob Lucci before asking, little girl how old are you, she turned to Dragon a smile on her face, 15 master Dragon is that OK? Akainu looked at her disgusted as he was almost 25 at the time and Rob Lucci was just 16 but he was a special case. Why are you working here, where's your family? asked Rob who seemed genuinely concerned. To which she replied almost in a robotic tone, I am the property of the great ones as decreed by the gorosei's law I must remain with my masters until such a time when I am no longer a useful tool, she said with a smile dodging the question.

Dragon looked at her painfully wishing there was a way he could help while Akainu Simply nodded and Rob Lucci was clenching his fist thinking about what he could do to help or change the situation. Dragon grabbed his shoulder and shook his head letting him know now was not the time. She's then looked at the three men and stated, dinner will be ready promptly at 6 there you will meet the remainder of the Royal Family as per my Master's order clothing has been set for you all, and she walked out of the house closing the door behind her. Dragon then looked around between himself and Rob Lucci and then to Akainu who had simply walked away from his group closing the door behind him to his room. Dragon then told Rob Lucci that he has to begin to keep his emotions in check at least while they are in the presence of others. Rob simply nodded understanding why his leader had said this, I'm sorry it just doesn't make any sense how can we preach Justice will we capture and enslave the very people we are meant to protect? Rob questioned his superior so what you Dragon responded, I understand how you feel and why you feel the way you do but we cannot do anything from the outside if we want to make a change we currently have to try to do it from within. Unbeknownst to both men Akainu was listening at his door and as he entered his room further he grabbed a baby den den Mushi from his coat and reported to the gorosei they had arrived and everything that had happened so far.

Later that night there was a knock on the door and Lucci went to open it, hey Usagi-Chan come in we are just waiting for the admiral he stated as he was now wearing the clothes that were laid out for him and Akainu was standing by the stairs looking at his watch before screaming, Dragon it's time, to which Dragon came out wearing a suit carrying his jacket wearing a black vest over a green dress shirt and black tie. Yeah alright let's go, with that they followed they silver haired maid out through the garden and into the palace they were presented with seats as they begin to realize this wasn't just a dinner this was an important social party for whatever reason they had been invited to watch over what was going to unfold and what happened next no one would expect.

As Dragon, Lucci, and Sakazuki watch the party they saw the royal family descending the stairs and then announcer stood by at the bottom as he read I would like to introduce The Mariejois royal family, King Alexei Mariejois III, Queen Irina Mariejois, 1st prince Alexei Mariejois IV, 2nd prince Artur Mariejois, princess Katarina Mariejois, and Finally the Future Queen of Mariejois the 1st princess Anastasia Mariejois, as she began to descend the stairs dragon's eyes could not leave her form it was as if he was looking at a goddess the other three children themselves we're not bad to look at they all were alluring but to him her eyes and her blonde almost golden hair captured his soul. It wasn't until Rob Lucci tapped him and snapped him out of it that he realized that he was being called to the front by the king along with the rest of his team in front of everyone the throne. All 3 walked slowly to the throne and knelt to the king, your majesty admiral Dragon and company are present, announces the presenter.

The king looks at dragon and company before speaking, I'm glad you were able to join us today you three will each be guarding 1 of my children firstly Sakazuki Akainu you will stand beside my eldest son as his aide and guardian, secondly you rob Lucci will be guarding and training my youngest daughter as per the agreement made with the gorosei, and finally Admiral Dragon, he says staring in Dragon's eye you will guard my eldest daughter until the day she be wed as per the agreement with your Fleet Admiral and Vice Admiral. Dragon, Lucci, and Sakazuki all stated, majesty your will be done, before standing near their new charges. Dragon then turned to the princess who was placed into his care and stated, it's very nice to meet you Princess Anastasia my name is Monkey Dragon, to which she replied by simply looking away from him and back to the crowd as they all descended the stairs.

After about an hour of the Marine Trio getting to know the group that they would be charged with watching over the king made an announcement, mr. Dragon will you and your cohorts please follow me, as Dragon and the others heard this they excused themselves.  
As they followed the king into the throne room it was eerily silent, your highness what's the point in calling us all down here after you have finally given us our mission, Dragon questioned looking at the king as he sat in this room. The reason I have called you all here it's to tell you that from now until the end of your mission you will be assigned new housing with each of your charges watch over and protect my children this is a mission of the utmost importance. We are currently being threatened by the pirate Golden Lion Shiki!

 _ **(Meanwhile back in the ballroom the siblings were talking)**_

 **Katarina** : do you believe that we have to sit with these cretins of low birth  
 **Artur** : exactly sister it's ghastly to know that we have to deal with such scrutiny all because of a silly threat against father if it wasn't for those damned-  
 **Anastasia** : silence you 2 it's bad enough we have to deal with it we already know it's just silly words nothing serious will come from it and then will be ready of these minor guards and on with our lives as if they were never here  
Katerina and her brother begin to speak when the lights go out and everyone screams then suddenly all three are grabbed and rushed out of the hall under cover of night and when the lights came on there was a moniker painted on the wall of Shiki and a letter on the throne for the king. As everyone looked around it was heard throughout the castle as Queen Irina screamed.

 _ **(Back at the King's Study)  
**_

The three men had heard the first screams and began making their way back to the throne room where the party was being held. As they made it in the King saw The markings on the wall and the letter upon his throne, I need everyone to leave this room immediately except for Admiral dragon and his team as well as my son Alexei. Has everyone left the room the young man walked up to his father, father what is the meaning of this? As the king looked to his son he began to read the letter aloud, "Your highness I have warned you time and time again that eventually I would be coming for the girl who will be my bride now you must choose between the two.

Either your oldest daughter or your youngest daughter, your son was taken for good measure so that you understand my reach is expansive, even within the safe walls of your kingdom I was able to get in and out unnoticed and take three of your children if you'd like to have them back then it'll cost you 2 billion Beli each. The clock is ticking make sure you have what I've asked for have 1 hour."

The look of sheer disgust, rage, and fear all settled in the king and queens faces, as they looked to Dragon, Lucci, and Akainu there was an agreeing look between the three. Dragon began giving orders, Lucci I need you to go find your charge, and Akainu I need you to contact the gorosei as soon as you find yours and let them know that I'm moving out and to clear all Marine vessels from the sea and send for my father's Fleet, he stated as he exited the castle. Dragon look back at his teammates and stated, these are world-class Pirates take no prisoners that's an order! HAI! Screamed Akainu and Lucci as they scattered both using geppo and sorry simultaneously.

Dragon turned to the king and queen, don't worry about it just bring your children home, he said as he launched himself towards the port Landing in the city to see some of Shiki's pirates still scattered around as he began to savagely beat them and they began to defend themselves from the onslaught he was suddenly fired on with a cannon. As he turned around at the last possible second he reached and grabbed the cannon ball out of the air making all the pirates begin to try to run dragon decimates everyone except for the one who was calling the orders as he tried to run Dragon grabbed him by the color, what the hell did you do what the princesses and the prince? He asked furiously the man almost about to pass out, each of the three crews who sell under Shiki's Banner including his own took 1 Royal Captain candy took princess Katarina, Captain Largo took Prince Artur, and Captain Shiki himself took for his bride Princess Anastasia. Where are they where did he take them?

Dragon questioned seething with anger. The pirate looked as if he saw Satan himself standing before him even realize no matter what he did he could not escape the situation so he told him.

Captain Largo took over the warehouse District in the ports there, Captain Candy took over the district nearest the calm belt, Captain Shiki took his prize and the sailing out to sea. At this Dragon smile he would be able to get all three back and that worst come to worst Princess Anastasia could swim home as he said this over his den den Mushi to his two teammates he then heard the man still in his hand laugh, what's so funny you do realize that when I come back only half of you will be arrested the other half will end up slaves to these people? Dragon as inquisitively. The man begins to speak, it doesn't matter if you get her off the boat or not unless you have a way to get her back to shore my captain found a very interesting item on our travels here it's a special Akuma No Mi even rarer than a normal logia or zoan type fruit he found a mythological type Zoan Fruit the Neko Neko no Mi: Model Byakko.

Dragon's eyes went wide as he heard this the 4th and final of the godly fruit of direction was found this far north the white Tiger God Byakko, he then heard Rob Lucci speak over the den den Mushi, Admiral permission to execute all pirates involved? Sir? What do we do I need a response before I proceed? ADMIRAL DRAGON?! Lucci screamed finally snapping Dragon out of his thoughts. Arigato Lucci, Dragon said as he looked at his den den Mushi, shatter every soul you come up against that opposes you and justice destroy them I'm going after Shiki, with that he dropped his den den Mushi and started running on the sky kicking it harder and harder with each stride.

Dragon let out a guttural roar filled with Haki as he neared the ship causing half of the people on board Shiki's ship to pass out. As he landed Shiki looked at him ready to fight until Dragon finally took unheard of combat stance and saw that with his first attack it destroyed part of the ship, as Shiki charged dragon he saw that dragons hand head become covered in scales and his eyes changed two a golden color with slits in them. It was only then that Golden Lion Shiki realized the man who stood before him was none other than the son of Vice Fleet Admiral Monkey D GARP AKA GARP the fist. Marine Admiral Monkey D Dragon aka the Demon Dragon of the North, where is Princess Anastasia released her and the rest of your crew may live if not I'll sink this entire vessel! Shiki looked as if he'd seen a ghost before he smiled, how about instead you come work for me and the prince Alexei I mean she is supposed to be my prize for successfully infiltrating Mariejois and causing the biggest star and 40 years in the Golden City, Along with the entire East blue. At the news that he had been set up dragon's temper begin to boil then upon hearing the next thing out of Shiki's mouth his rage reached its Tipping Point, it's not hard one of your subordinates has already turned his back on you and this working for the prince instead of the king you know the one yes I believe his name is Sakazuki Akainu he did this in return for finally obtaining the Akuma no Mi he had been searching for since he first joined the Marines the magu-magu no mi.

At this Dragon's haki exploded the pressure in the air cause the ship itself to crack Shiki took advantage in charged at dragon only to be stopped buy a scaled best introducing itself to his mouth and a swift follow-up axe kick shattering the remaining bones in both legs below the knee. He then activated his observation haki to find where the princess was being held when he found a chamber that he could not see into he ran at top speed almost instantly appearing in front of a cage he grabbed the cage doors and rip them apart as he walked in he found the princess chained in a half tiger state her once golden hair was now white with black streaks resembling that of a Siberian tiger. She looked at dragon and begin to cry as he shattered the shackles keeping her bound she wrapped her arms around him running into his arms scared of what she should do when he stated, I will keep you safe, he then carried her off the ship to a nearby vessel on which Akainu and his father were waiting. Akainu approached with the 2 Prince's behind him smiling, Admiral Dragon you have officially been stripped of your ranking for the murder of the king and queen of Mariejois, his heart almost stopped as he looked to his father for confirmation only to see him look away.

He put down the princess and was about to be chained when the princess spoke, what is the meaning of this he just saved me and now you arrest him on false allegations, she stood demanding an explanation. Sister he wasn't there to protect them when we were attacked by straggling pirates as was the duty assigned to him by the gorosei if it wasn't for his two counterparts then our younger brother and sister would also have been murdered, Alexei spoke trying to show authority. Alexei Mariejois IV I am the next in line to grace the throne by birthright until my Cypher Pol looks into this you will do nothing and Sir Dragon will be my personal guards and combat trainer and pardoned during that time, she states wiping her brothers smiles away.

Fine sister as you wish dear sister, Alexei and Artur stated, and you I believe your name was Sakazuki, she stated pointing to Akainu, yes your majesty, he stated trying to hold in his malice it seems like you will no longer be needed here please send another Vice Fleet Admiral Garp. After a few seconds Akainu looks up at Her with Hatred in his eyes, oi little princess how dare you-, before he can finish he is met with a Haki infused fist to his stomach that leaves him breathless and coughing up blood as he looks to Dragon who stands above him and leans down to his ear before whispering, you betrayed me if you ever show your face before me again I will eviscerate you, to which Akainu nodded. Garp looked at his son beaming with pride as Dragon saluted him, Vice Fleet Admiral I am requesting to replace Lieutenant Commander Sakazuki Akainu with vice admiral Isshin Koshiro.  
Garp responded, permission granted Lieutenant Commander Sakazuki Akainu you are to return with me to marineford and in three days' time vice admiral koshiro will arrive on this island. Lieutenant Commander you are relieved of Duty as of this time please go to the Sick Bay and await further instructions. GARP stated in his most authoritative voice, as Akainu nodded and left the deck of the ship GARP and dragon began to laugh as they hugged only for it to be cut short as Dragon looked at his father and asked what the hell is going on? Immediately realizing what his son meant he stated, he has no idea but he didn't believe for a second that he was involved with the murders of the king and queen. At this dragon's eyes went, so it's true they really work him while I was out trying to save the princess he thought, he then told his father exactly what Shiki had said upon hearing this GARP begin to understand what was going on and why today they were attacked.

He told dragon that no matter what happens he has to see things through with his own eyes and judge from there. Dragon simply nodded as he carried the princess all the way to shore using geppo while the princes where ferried back buy Marines on a small ship. Upon reaching the shore he saw Rob Lucci standing there waiting for him with the princess standing beside him. Upon seeing his supervisor, he finally let down some of his attention and began to smile in spite of his injuries, Dragon them thought of something and used his den den Mushi to call back to GARP, as GARP answered the ringing transponder, Vice Fleet Admiral it would seem that my fleet is now short a lieutenant commander if possible I would like to give the promotion to Rob Lucci. As he waited for his answer he had finally reached Rob and Princess Katarina and just as they reached they are heard over the transponder snail " I hereby Grant permission for the promotion of Rob Lucci from first lieutenant to Lieutenant Commander of the Northern Dragon Fleet" and then the transponder hung up is Rob stood there excited for what had just occurred. He received a major promotion due to his diligence, hard work, and Akainu's betrayal.

 _ **(2 years later)**_

Dragon was still watching over the now queen as suitor after suitor came and presented themselves to become the next king and the princes were adamant marry their sister off while unbeknownst to them she was already sharing her bed with the Marine who saved her the night she became known as the Tiger Empress. And while Dragon knew this was all just for formality he still didn't like the idea of men coming up and presenting themselves to his woman but they had to keep up appearances in the castle so that no one suspected their Secret. The affair had been going on for a little over a year by this time Rob Lucci was beginning 2 move out of the Marines and into his own role as the leader for Princess Katarina's personal Cypher Pol division CP9 the assassination division she had even at this time begun procuring an Akuma No Mi for him. Even as he began moving away from his duties as a Marine into his new position he knew one thing would always remain true he would never betray dragon who was the closest thing 2 family he had unbeknownst to him and two women who have changed their lives so much they're Brothers the princes we're making deals in the shadow to overthrow the current regime, and one of those deals was with Sakazuki who at this time had become an Admiral the same rank as Dragon due to his influence with the gorosei.

As the princes key agent was none other than the young woman who worked in the castle from the moment they had a ride the young silver haired woman simply known Usagi. The entire time she had been there she was working for the second Prince who agreed to release her as long as she fed him information about what the queen was doing in her spare time which meant the princes both knew that the queen was sleeping with someone who was not of Royal Blood they used this to capture dragon and take him out to sea where Sakazuki was awaiting him. You are a traitor to true justice Admiral Dragon, spoke an elated Sakazuki, you have forcefully defiled the queen and she now carries your seed. The queen spoke no he didn't, Dragon began to tell her to stop but the queen insisted, I am in love with him I decided to lay with him and honorable who saved me and this kingdom so what if he isn't of royal blood, unbeknownst to them this was being shown to the entire City of gold and already the people began to scream unclean, abomination, Demon seed at this the elders of the Celestial dragons stated her child is to be expelled and she is to be sold off as a noble slave. Dragon broke free of his cuffs and grabbed the noble breaking his neck almost forgetting Akainu was there only to be slammed on the ground and he and the princess locked away.

2 weeks out to see Dragon has been informed he will be going to level 6 of impel down. He looked over at the expecting mother of his child and smiled as he said, I love you. After another week at sea a few young Marines placed Dragon in shackles and branded his body the mark of a traitor with metal made of sea prism stone and wrote the traitors mark tattoo on his face, when they began to approach Anastasia with the slave brand his haki activated knocking them out. Then there was a sudden explosion on the ship everyone was running around trying to stop whoever was destroying the ship just then Akainu slam through the deck into the bottom of the ship unconscious and the slightly older Rob Lucci step forward as he told dragon, we have to get you out of here and you have to go on the run you have to go somewhere safe this is all we can do for you, he said as he cut open the bars and chains holding them.

He looked at his former student with pride and relief as he grabbed his pregnant lover and carried her and jumped onto the deck followed by Rob Lucci and 3 others who all wore masks as they landed on the smaller boat about 10 nautical miles out a woman suddenly ran out and hugged the former Queen. How you been how's the pregnancy is everything okay do you need anything? The young princess as before looking at dragon. How could you let this happen how could you let it be found out what did you think was going to happen when they found out she was carrying your child regardless of how many times you saved our family... She was then cut off by her older sister, you cannot solely blame this on him Kat it's just as much my fault as it is his he didn't betray anything, she finally tells her younger of the events that have transpired two years' prior during their kidnapping

. Katarina look with disgust as she realized her two older brothers had planned this entire thing with the help of the world government 100 finally coming down she looked at dragon's face and his tortured body and apologize profusely and thanked him for taking the brunt of the pain and not allowing her sister to be subject to such torment to which he replied, I'm only doing my duty as a man and as her husband if she will have me? He stated as he looked into her eyes right before passing out from his injuries and hunger to which Rob Lucci caught him and told his crew to set sail for the submarine and the east blue.

 _ **(3 months later)**_ _ **  
**_

Dragon finally awoke with a start wondering where he was until Garp walked in the room, oi gaki do you realize what you've done, Garp asked only to be responded with, where is Ana is she ok is the baby ok how long was I out where am I tak... he gets stopped by a fist to the head. He looks up at Garp who is fuming, what the hell why are you worried about that girl you became an enemy of the world government is she worth that, he looks at his father and simply asks, would mom have been worth fighting against the world government. Garp looked at his son floored at his question remembering his late wife, does this girl mean that much to you you'd bring up Havana, he looked at his son who had a resolute look on his face just then the door opened and Ana ran in and jumped on Dragon who caught her and smiled tears in his eyes. Garp realizing he had lost simply smiled and looked at his son, I will keep you here in secret you are home in the dawn islands back in Fuusha village I will go back to marineford to smooth this over keep hidden here.

 _ **(2 years later)**_

Dragon was walking in the door and a 1-year-old Luffy sitting at a table as Anastasia was teaching him to talk as she tried teaching him the word mama he kept saying meat, Dragon was laughing and kissed his wife and son. He had become the islands protector and started a small underground information network he robbed pirated to get by and met shanks becoming the greatest of friends with the emperor even going as far is making him Luffy's Godfather while Ana work in the Village bar and met a young girl named Makino who after months of being friends and helping her deliver her baby became Luffy's godmother. It was six months to the boys 2nd birthday when they finally got a call on their transponder from guard telling them that they were safe and could do whatever they chose to do with their Newfound Freedom Dragon was considering his options one day when Michael Oher and his house banging on the door.

As he opened the door he looked at the young lady, what's wrong what's going on you look like you've seen a ghost, she caught her breath and look him in the eye before stating, they are Marines in the village and they've surrounded your wife she told me to come get you there's also a Celestial Dragon ship at the port. Dragon Eyes went wide as he ran into the village hoping not to be too late, upon arrival he noticed that the younger of the princes within the village standing before his sister with a hand on his blade. He then Heard a Voice that was unmistakable it was Sakazuki, lady Monkey D. Anastasia you are hereby under arrest for assault of a world noble and sentenced to life in prison along with that rat your holding, he stated reaching for Luffy she had taken a partial tiger form and been combating Marines protecting the infant until Akainu burned her as Dragon arrived and she tossed the baby to her husband who caught him. Upon seeing her burn and hearing her scream the sky had torn asunder revealing a massive storm brewing. Akainu knew this meant Dragon was near still not sensing him he started to send his Marines after the baby who was now in Makino's arms as she ran towards the village to hideout. But when his solders didn't move he saw it finally he saw why all the Marines, the gorosei, and even Sengoku avoided angering Dragon.

What he saw that day still haunts his nightmares Dragon had become what his name insinuates but made of wind and lightning and struck down on Akainu multiple times until Ana grabbed him and he stopped as he looked at her shaking her head while her brother was pissing himself running away.

She spoke softly and loving, it's ok Dragon if I go with them they will leave Luffy alone please protect him raise him to be the type of man that can make a difference in will wait for my brave warriors to come rescue me. Ana I can't do this without you I can stop this now I will... he gets cut off by Anastasia's hand on his lips. No my love for Luffy's sake as well as your own don't become your father's enemy so that he won't become his father's enemy. The Marines took her into custody carrying of a half dead Akainu as he swore vengeance.

 _ **(Flashback Over)**_

The rest of what happened was that Dragon was no longer capable of taking care of Luffy in the capacity and infant needed, so he left him with his father in order to pursue the life we live now and I'm pretty sure you know the rest of Luffy's story. As Sabo finished he and Coby we're nearing the half-hour mark, and had just come up on their first stop. Inside the cell I saw two small animals a liger cub, with gold crown fur and black fur, and a gold Lion cub with black crown fur. Sabo called out to the creatures, has anyone seen Nobu and Eiichi Vegapunk I need to see the wild Vega twins the cubs perked up at this and tilted their heads before the Golden one spoke, who wants to know, while the black one sniffed at the cell door before stating, you don't smell like guards why are you here. Coby knelt down before speaking, we are here to break you out at your father's request, Dr. Sosuke Vegapunk, just then the 2 boys approached transforming as they got close, one having black hair the other being a blonde both only wore pants no shirts and had multiple sword and burn marks, Sabo looked in rage at what had been done to these boys.

As Coby simply smiled at them and told them to step back they both obeyed the young man who then angled his hands, said tekkai and cut the bars open then. He and Sabo removed their jackets giving them to the kids before proceeding to ask, have you seen a woman who is really pretty she would look like a tiger, they both looked at each other then looked down.

Sabo smiled at them, we want to rescue her too before it's too late I'm sure she told you all about Luffy, their ears perked up and their smiles lit up, we'll he is here to save you 2 and your sister. After all these years shouldn't he get to have his mother back. The twins thought for a second before pointing at the cell directly below them above the lava in the volcano Sabo looked down and finally noticed there was a woman in the cage. Before he even had a second thought he jumped down and screamed her name causing her to look up at him as he landed on her suspended cage softly, who are you? She asked to which he replied, my name is Sabo I'm here to take you to Luffy. She looked at him as it took her a second to process what he said, so your here to kill me? She questioned looking at the young man. He tilted his head and asked what do you mean. She began to explain that Akainu told her about killing Luffy at marineford to which Sabo felt angry and disgusted at the blatant lie. Then he realized something he smiled and looked at her, so if I get you out of here and take you to see Luffy will you accept what I'm saying then. She looked at the honest boy and nodded somehow believing him. Sabo melted the top half of the bars before using his haki and fire powers to burst out of the torturous cell then he smiled and screamed, LUFFY 10 MINUTES LEFT.

 _ **(ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE PRISON)**_

Luffy and helmeppo had begun making their Trek through the prison coming across obstacles as well as traps and even specialized soldiers including the pacifista there were 10 specialized mechanized robots each with a different ability all of them looking exactly like Bartholomew Kuma. Luffy looked in all the cells knowing that they were keeping other prisoners it wasn't until he was near a certain cell that he was compelled to stop there were 2 beaten up people one was recognized she had pink hair and a gold tattoo under her right eye the other was a man who was wearing a sea stone cuff and had blonde a blonde Mohawk long enough to be tied into a ponytail.

Luffy instantly recognized the man as his late older brothers' best friend and the woman as one of his fellow 11 supernovas' he stopped and called, Bonney, Marco. Both looked over at the cell door and saw Luffy grab and mangle the bars using his haki covered hands both were shocked as Luffy looked at them, why are you here, Marco questioned as Bonney looked at him like he was a savior. Until Helmeppo arrived and reminded him they had a mission, he looked at helmeppo and told him to remove their cuffs and take them to get the girl he said as his eyes shadowed by his hat. Marco began to protest then Luffy looked at him and said, Marco they are holding a teenage girl and her 9-year-old brothers in order to make Vegapunk work it will cripple Akainu and the rest of the Marines if we take them out of the picture, and you 2 need safe passage right? Marco looked at Luffy in question, yeah what is it your offering? Bonney asked.

Safe passage out of the area and if you're leaving the grand line now to rebuild or even if you need a new crew I'm building more people this time. I don't throw people away either and will keep you all safe he says as he grabs Sentomaru out of the air near and slamming him down. Helmeppo and Marco didn't even realize he was close by but they did notice he was moving slower than usual; how much training has this kid done Marco thought. Helmeppo said aloud that he must still be reeling from the battle earlier it was then that Marco noticed the bruising on Sentomaru's rib cage and face.

Bonney looked over to Marco and nodded at him before stating she was. Marco understanding her decision stated the he would become a support pillar for the crew and the newest ship in the strawhat Fleet all of Whitebeards former fleets would fall under the strawhat Banner. Luffy nodded as if to accept this and told them the Mississippi is to save the girl and get out we have 20 minutes left.

Luffy, Bonney, Marco, and Helmeppo began running towards their destination leaving Sentomaru hanging above the lava pit by his pants unconscious again. Marco and Bonney were visibly surprised at how Luffy was more diplomatic in their discussion since they last met. As they reached the 15-minute mark they reached a cell with a girl walking up to them holding a stopwatch and smiling before she states matter-of-factly, Monkey D Luffy your 4 minutes 21, 22, 23 seconds late. Luffy smiled softly at the purple haired girl, who wore a mechanics suit with the jacket tied around her waist and a way too tight black sports bra that had the kanji for the word time, and a clock tattoo over her bellybutton. She returned his smile as he opened the cell door in a similar manner to the way he did Marco's, it's nice to see you again Migi how longs it been 9,10 years, Luffy asked. Before he could actually she planted a nice hot kiss on his lips, shocking Helmeppo, and Bonney. While Marco didn't care either way, as soon as she got done she looked at him and asked did you fall for me yet, he smiled and said, sorry it didn't work when we were kids it wouldn't now that we are grown. As soon as they began to move screaming was heard of Sabo, _LUFFY 10 MINUTES LEFT_. He smiled and screamed, _**LET'S GO**_!

As they made it back to the wall each brother noticed they picked up more than they were supposed to and the woman in back looked at the boy with the strawhat from under her cloak and grabbed Sabo's arm and said, thank you. He looked back and told her keep her cloak on till they reached his ship this way we can complete the mission before Akainu's arrival. As they started approaching the shore Luffy stopped and began to think Sabo and Coby looked at him and asked why he stopped he then looked at the ragtag group in front of him, Sabo how many people can you carry at a time? Luffy asked. Sabo looked and said I can only carry one. He realized why he asked looking at the young twins, well I have a solution, he said before calling Helmeppo, you can use geppo and soru right, instantly the 3 men caught on to what he was thinking, and agreed. He then looked over at Marco and Bonney, I know this is a lot to ask but Marco are you strong enough to fly with a person yet? Marco simply nodded, if need be captain. Good I need you to fly Bonney to the sunny and Coby take Migi to the sunny.

Helmeppo you will be going with Sabo I need you to keep those kids and my brother safe it will be easier if I have a direct line to them from now on that will be your role my personal revolutionary liaison to get in touch with Sabo or my father. Is that OK Sabo Luffy asked? Sabo looked at him and thought about it momentarily before realizing his plan had no flaw he looked at Luffy and asked one thing. Are you ok Luffy I know it's hard when you... he was cut off by Luffy stating he was fine and they were running out of time and Migi went to hug her little brothers for the first time in 2 years. She told them they would meet again soon on the seas of the east blue, the boys smiled assuredly at their sister no tears shown and she returned the gesture. Luffy hugged Sabo and told him they would meet again and shook Helmeppo's hand as he and Coby gave each other and understanding hi 5. Bonney and Marco were waiting by the shore when they began to notice dead sea kings floating in the water, as they looked at Luffy who was approaching at he saw the woman following him and remembered what Sabo said to him as they separated.

 _Remember Luffy she has to go with you keep that woman safe and no matter what until you reach your ship do not remover her hood not until you're on your ship. But Sabo why, Luffy whined, it's a secret who she is and if she is seen on this island they will kill her take her to your ship she will explain everything there. I promise it will answer everything you ever wanted to know_.

He agreed as he carried her bridal style and began steaming as he pumped his legs then ran on the air following closely behind him was Marco and Coby. As the three men landed on the ship everyone was running to Luffy, Zoro screamed, what the hell were you thinking if your injured then rest and leave the hard stuff to us, hitting Luffy on the head with his sheathed wado Luffy laughed and called to Frankie who was approaching from below deck. Yeah captain, Frankie responded, everyone makes preparations to launch us out Akainu is on his way and we can't be stopped here. As Nami walked on the deck fuming she looked at Luffy relieved he was safe and angry at what happened between them but more so that he abandoned her on the ship alone so she did the only at the time logical thing an angry emotional woman can do to the man she loves. With tears in her eyes she slapped him as hard as she could, Luffy looked at her and said they would talk once they were away from the island.

Migi greeted everyone on board with a smile only person who hadn't spoken to Luffy yet was Ussop, who didn't know how to respond to the fact that Luffy was right in his message. They were so busy arguing they didn't notice their captain left the ship or even bother asking about his condition. This was his best friend who had risked life and limb for each of them when had the crew become so selfish. He began inventing to take his mind off the issue for the moment deciding he would talk to Luffy, Zoro, and Nami later.

As they all sat on the deck of the sunny the woman in her cloak had been staring at Luffy. She looked then asked him if they could talk now while the rest of the crew was abuzz as Frankie looked around and told everyone to hold on Luffy stood holding Migi and the woman in the cloak as everyone else took their usual position and Frankie screamed coup de burst!

As they finally landed outside the calm belt near the east blue entrance the woman walked and sat in front of Luffy, this made everyone stop now on alert and she pulled her hood off and smiled as he stared at her processing who she was, she pulled him into a soft hug and spoke, hi Luffy it's me.

Luffy started shedding tears the voice speaking to him and the warmth of the huge had finally solidified who this woman was to him, as he spoke quietly, but I thought you... how are... where were y... I missed you, MOM.

* * *

That's it for this chapter I will be on a 2-week hiatus so do me a favor and review and tell me what you guys think or where I could do better. It's fun writing this stuff for you guys and it's nice knowing my work is appreciated but I just like making stories. Stay tuned for chapter 5: resetting the race


	5. Begin again

CHAPTER 5: RACE TO THE BEGINNING

* * *

Does Luffy let himself sob for what seemed like eternity the crew all stared with disbelief. After a few more moments when Luffy had finally begun to calm down she spoke looking her son directly in the eye, Luffy you've grown so much it's been so long I don't even remember how long I've been trapped in that abysmal cage I'm just so glad I get to see you once more my beautiful baby boy, she smiled as Luffy looked at her face like it was the first and last time he would see her.

It's been 20 years since that day in Fuusha Village 20 years since I last saw you this whole time I thought you, Luffy stop himself before 2 years appear in the corner of his eyes again, I'm just glad that you're actually alive what happened why did you leave. She thought long and hard before she finally spoke and explain the entire story her and dragon meeting and falling in love and the world government being against it. She even explained how at one point the Celestial Dragons we're willing to marry her off to the king of Goa just so her bloodline and the remainder of the children she could have had would still be pure royalty. After listening to her story and everything that happened the entire crew let loose a collective gasp, wondering how could they do this to one person all for the sake of their own agenda. Every one of the crew fell silent wondering who should be the first to speak the first one to open their mouths however was the most unexpected person, hey captain it's been 15 years since we last met up how about now we finally get to talk about what I sent you in that letter?

At this everyone looked over to see the girl with 4 watches on each wrist two blades at her back, wearing mechanic overalls in a black sports bra with her hair tied in two uneven black ponytails with hair ties resembling the hands of a clock before Nami spoke, who the hell are you? Nami asked looking at the young girl standing next to Luffy, she simply smirked and looked over to the crew before placing her hands on her hips and shifting her weight to her left side, my name is Vegapunk Migi and isn't it politer to introduce yourself before asking for someone's name whatever I'll just call you side character B, she stated matter-of-factly. This caused me to look at her with disdain wondering who the hell she thought she was is Luffy stood up and told her, his mother, and Zoro to follow him into his quarters. As they all walked away Nami begin to wonder if she would ever be able to talk to Luffy until he stopped beside her.

Tell Franky to set the sails we need to hurry up and get to my Village I need to meet up with a few people and we don't have much time please not me this is something I can only count on you for, he said noticing she began to blush as he squeezed her hand , we will talk I promise after we get to my Village when we are finally able to relax before we start our next Journey. At this she nodded her head and understanding and begin to follow her Captain's orders, as they begin to sale everyone was worried after hearing the things blocking went through at the age of 2 they began to understand why he viewed his connections so strongly.

 _ **-Back to Sanji on WC ISLAND 3 weeks later-**_

As Sanji arrived on whole cake Island with his brothers and sister the following slowly behind beaten and battered and with the wrapped-up body belonging to his father with his helmet placed upon the beheaded corpse he was greeted by none other than the Marine Admiral who had caused most of his turmoil, what do you want now volcano head don't have time or patience to deal with you, he stated. Akainu simply stared at him for a moment wondering what the hell happened he looked up at the mass to see that judges head was still there partially decaying what's a look of pure fear Frozen on his face for eternity. What the hell happened up there it should not have been that difficult to subdue your old crew did you hold back did you give sympathy what happened? He screamed in Sanji's face to which Sanji simply replied, I have no idea I've never seen anything like that it was like he became hell itself he didn't even cut my father's head off he ripped it off with his bare hands, upon hearing this Sakazuki begin to wonder if what he said was true until he looked at Sanji and said who did this? Sanji simply uttered one name, Luffy, to which his sister began to scream remembering the amount of pain he inflicted remembering watching as her father died remembering everything that happened.

Why would you send us after them what the hell was going through your mind why are you so interested in that particular crew? She asked with Fury and hockey in every word that flew from her mouth hitting Akainu with a fury of pulses that bewildered him. Because they are in the way of Justice Absolute Justice True Justice my Justice. At this the four Vinsmoke siblings were taken back realizing that this was all for his own agenda for his own gain they lost their father and almost lost their lives. If it wasn't for Sanji the little brother that used to torment abused bully and berate they would all be dead, they all look to him with pride in their eyes while feeling self-loathing and disgust. At the same time Sanji who finally had a moment to think realize what Luffy had just done he freed him more ways than Sunday could possibly ever be grateful for, but at the same time Sanji realized what he had done he destroyed the very Bridges that gave him the faith to follow his dream, he had shunned the only people who showed him any type of caring and love despite the way he acted. He turned the man who he respected most into a complete monster because of his lack of faith and their strength and his willingness to give up so easily. How the hell am I supposed to show my face to the old man who gave up so much and did so much when I betrayed the very people who he put his faith in for my sake, he thought as he looked out the window. However, his thoughts were interrupted buy an angry Sakazuki screaming from down the hall.

He entered the room to see Sakazuki steaming, what do you want sulfur breath, Sanji queried is he now saw the look on his face he had a feeling that he was about to regret what was coming. I need to know Avery Island every pirate and every friend that crew made before you left! Sanji looked at him confused before asking, why the hell do you need to know that what's going on? Either you tell me or I will personally go to the fighting restaurant at the end of the East blue and Burn It to the Ground with everyone you've ever known alive inside! Sakazuki ordered looking Sanji in the eyes, why do you need to- he was suddenly cut short by a group of people walking into the room half of which to recognized.

 _ **-Back to the ship with Luffy-**_

It had been a few hours since they had set sail which Luffy was still in his quarters Zoro, Migi, and his mother they were all sitting at a table silently looking at Luffy and their new Clockwork blacksmith. Luffy I had told the other two the plan he and the young girl came up with and they both looked at him as if he was sprouting a 2nd head, 0 was the first to speak looking his captain directly in the eyes, so you're telling me that you're going to have Chopper make her a special Rumble ball to force her Awakening and bring your mother an emperor and half of our crew back to the time when we were five and younger? Luffy simply smiled and nodded before speaking, that's exactly what I'm going to do with the way things are happening now and with the bad decisions we've made especially with Sanji knowing everywhere that we've ever been everyone that we care for do you really think for one moment that Sakazuki won't continue to chase us down? At this Zoro looked conflicted and the silent mother finally spoke, what are the side effects of using this ability and what may happen if we aren't prepared for the consequences? She asked looking at Migi, well for starters a forced Awakening is always bad if you're body and heart is improperly trained, for starters I won't have that problem because I've had my ability since I was two that's three years before my family came to Fuusha Village which means at the time Captain here was 4. So what's going to happen if we decide to go this route is all of his strength & his current level of intelligence minus his devil fruit abilities will be forced into the body he had that which may make things change a little bit and I can only make this jump twice the first time I'm going to make the jump with you back when he was 2 so that hopefully this time you won't be forced to abandon him but at the same time we have to make sure that certain events happen regardless or else we can't become the people we are one such event is Luffy and I meeting we have to meet no later than his 7th birthday if we meet before then things should be fine but if we meet after it could change things. She states ominously looking at them all, so what do you think Tiger Mom? Migi asks and Anastasia responds, why are you sending me back so far why not send us back to the same time wouldn't it be less stress on you? Yeah it would but at the same time you wouldn't be able to be with your baby and teach him the things he needs to know about men and women. She looks over at her son then back at the young girl before asking what about dragon.

That is an entirely different conversation all together, Zoro States as he rubs his head he then looks up and begins, Luffy didn't know who his dad was until three and a half years ago, which leads me to believe that before then he had never met him at least not in the capacity to understand who he is. The former princess looks shocked and turns to face her son who set staring with a blank expression, Luffy is this true have you really never met your father I left you to him when you were too who raised you all that time if he wasn't there? Luffy looked at her before going into exclamation about who raised him, where he lived, & everything that happened to him in his life up until this point.

 _ **-Back to Sanji-**_

Akainu looked at Sanji with venomous eyes before stating, I know how much you care about the people who raised you who you worked with at the Baratie so choose either I destroy the restaurant with your wife inside or give me what I've asked for! Sanji looked conflicted before stating, don't ask me now and don't you ever touch her, as he stated with finality. As he began to walk out of the room she walked in smiling and then looks to the Admiral, so did you tell him the good news? At this Sanji stops and looks back at the now smiling Akainu who states, no I didn't have time he began to leave the room before I could tell him the good news why don't you come here and we can tell him together my new stepdaughter, she walks over to him and sits next to him in a chair. Sanji is now looking at Sakazuki with hate in his eyes wondering what tricks a man head up his sleeve well he looked at his new wife with worry, what is it that's so important you have to tell me now couldn't it wait till we were back in our room until we finally reach the castle back in the Germa Kingdom? Sanji asks as he begins to worry.

She looks at him and smiles, but we can't leave now we don't have enough time to make it to there before it's time, Sanji looks over at her and slightly tilted head before getting butterflies in his stomach. Sanji what I'm trying to tell you is that I'm pregnant, she states a smile a look of elation emboldens itself onto her face, Sanji momentarily has a look of pure Bliss on his face at the thought of being a father before realizing why Akainu had her sit next to him why he had become the newest husband of Charlotte linlin despite being a Marine. It was all for this moment the moment when he could trap the ex-chef of the straw-hat Pirates into giving him everything he needed to destroy them.

Sanji spoke to his wife kindly, Pudding why don't you go to the room and get packed will go on a small trip to an island not far from here since we still haven't had a proper honeymoon yet, he smiles at her and she agrees and walks back to their room all the while knowing that no matter what they did no matter how far he took her she was now just an arm's length away from the Marines. Sanji hurriedly weighed his options to either say goodbye to everyone who gave him a reason to survive as a child along with his wife and unborn child, or to betray everyone who he shared every battle every bit of strength every bit of growth he's come into as a man the first real family he's ever had besides the restaurant the Baratie. After thinking for a moment, he knew what he had to do he broke down drop to his knees and told a guy I know about every island that started Luffy's Journey and every story he heard about the people he's put away the women and children he saved the town's The Villages the islands everywhere since the beginning of his journey.

As he looked up disgust written on his face as Akainu began to smile he then held up a previously unseen golden transponder snail, this is Fleet Admiral Sakazuki Akainu I am authorizing Buster calls to the following Islands: "Dawn Island, Shell Island, orange Island, gecko Island, and Conomi Island", a few moments pass before Sanji hears, authorization granted Buster call to begin in 4 days dispatching Admiral Borsalino, Admiral Isshin, Admiral Ryokugyu, Vice Admirals Doberman and Bastille,and as per Commander in Chief Kong's request a ship will be ready to pick you up within the hour by Fleet Admiral for you to depart 2 Dawn Island where you will first address former Vice Fleet Admiral Monkey D GARP. Do you accept your mission? The voices on the other end of the line as Akainu says, of course I am all in the name of absolute Justice, with a sickening wide smile Akainu looks to Sanji to see the look of utter despair in his eyes. Sanji remembered what Robin had described happening to her as a child and realized he just damned 5 villages to the same hell she went through not to mention his former crewmates and he would have to live with his decision.

 _ **-Back to The 1000 sunny-**_

Luffy had just finished explaining to his mother what his life was like when Zoro spoke, ever since he and I have been it's been a wild ride but I wouldn't change it for the world so we're really going to go through with this plan you have to feel in everyone else it's not fair that they wouldn't know especially when some of them you're asking him to give up the memories that they currently have. Luffy looked at him it's simply smile, I get it I know exactly what you mean me and Tick Tock over there came up with this plan during the time when I was getting over the "death" of Sabo that's what she told me that is I could find a way for her to awaken her abilities then she was send me back in time to before he passed to stop him I know now that is one thing I cannot prevent because if I do he will never join dragon and if I was to prevent Ace from doing what he did then Sabo would never remember us. Zorro looked at his captain surprised that he understood the magnitude of what was about to happen and as he was about to speak he was cut off by the sound of a transponder snail going off. Puru-puru-puru-puru, Puru-puru-puru, Luffy answered it, you've reached the shining Lion how may I direct your call, he played until, Oi Luffy I don't know what happened out there in the New World or what you're doing but whatever it is you need to turn yourself in immediately, the voice spoke and almost immediately everyone recognized it as former Vice Fleet Admiral Garp. Jii-chan what's wrong why would I turn myself in what's going on?

GARP was silent for a while until he heard a voice begin to speak, so I'm gone for 20 years and the man who told my husband and I that he would watch over our son that no matter what happened he would never allow any harm to come to his own grandchild is now telling him to turn his self in to the very people who held me captive tortured did unspeakable things... She stopped herself remembering the things they would do to her and make her do the scars on her body but more importantly the fact that they stop her from seeing her son grow into a man for 20 years. Groups of voice was instantly filled with emotions, Anna is that you where have you been what happened to you all those years ago, wait that's not important right now I'm sorry but he needs to turn himself in and I know my promise. But if he had just become a Marine like I told him, not even then that volcanic bastard would've... he stopped himself wondering how to break the news.

Upon hearing, volcanic Luffy and Anastasia began clenching their fists as ice coursed through their veins, Oi Jii-chan what are you talking about what did that bastard do why are you saying... he was cut off as Garp slowly says the most dreaded sentence Luffy ever heard, he invoked 5 Buster Calls at once. Everything was silent as Luffy's, Zoro's, Migi's, and Anastasia's faces dropped in horror as did an unsuspecting Robin who walked in after knocking for 5 minutes waiting with a platter she, carrot, and Nami prepared for the 4 to eat as she dropped it and her eyes were wide with horror.

Where did they call them to Jii-chan, he asked hoping they didn't know where they came from all the while wishing he didn't ask as Garp began reading the order. They started with the Conomi islands then they attacked the gecko Islands followed by orange Island there are only two islands left Shell Island former Marine base ruled by axe hand Morgan and finally they will attack here the Dawn Islands they've razed the islands and no survivors were found so far I tried to stop this even going so far as to enlist your father's help he won't be able to get here for another 3 days you only have 2 to comply or they will raze this village and everything around it. Luffy looked crestfallen he had no other choice lose everyone he cared about or continue with his plan he knew he had to tell everyone what happened now as he looked dejected Zoro spoke, Luffy you've grown since we started this journey so many things have happened and we've lost so much I know what you're going to do but I'm asking you no I'm begging you for the sake of all the people who have already gone continue with the plan if we can get to Akagami and get him on the ship we can do this. Luffy was silent at first then looked at Zoro as he began to speak, I can't decide that now I don't have the right after everything that we've been through the ones who will decide this now are Usopp and Nami their Villages are the ones that were destroyed where everyone else the new or cared about lived. Garp began to speak again, Luffy I'm not finished there's more they've also hunted down and begin to execute any and all Pirates that you spared or saved Alvida, Buggy, Don Krieg, Kuro they plan to go after alabasta next continuing until they find you my instructions are to wait 24 hours before telling the Marines your decision... I'm sorry, Garp said before he hung up on his end.

Luffy took a few minutes as Robin hugged him knowing what he was going through as he stood almost collapsing realizing what the news he heard meant as he thought back to Genzo, and Nojiko in Cocoyashi Village, then to Kaya, and Merry in Syrup Village and finally Mayor Boodle and Chou-Chou in Orange Town. They're all gone, dead because of him and he had a way to bring them back or to avoid more deaths in this time before things get worse. He thought for a moment before turning to Robin, tell Franky to drop anchor and tell everyone I'm calling a meeting on the deck of the ship in 15 minutes but first I need you to send me Nami and Usopp. She simply nodded her head and complied with his request running back out of the room as he turned back to his companions already sitting near him, mom and Migi I need you both to wait outside with the rest of the crew please I'll come out when we come to a decision. Both women complied without asking a question while walking out of the room as they exited Usopp Nami Chopper Frankie Brook and Robin all enter.

As Luffy looked at his crew he began to wonder why they had all entered before stating, I only ask for you 2. Why did the rest of you come Robin? He asked. Robin replied, for support I wished someone was there when I saw it happen. She answers cryptically as to not give anything away. Luffy then motions for them all to take a seat as he begins to explain, well he does he knows the Visible changes in the phases of Nami and Usopp. As Ussop looked at him with disbelief calling him a liar with tears running down his face knowing that his best friend would never lie about something so momentous so large that it would destroy everything they've ever built together if it was a joke, and Nami breaks down even worse grabbing the young boy striking his chest with tears running down her face as Robin grabs and Embraces her. Franky and Chopper stare with disbelief as well as Brooke who is visibly shaken by this as they all realize they could be next what about their loved ones what could they do how could they prevent this. As they had begun to give up hope Zoro then told them the news of why he got to the Saboady Archipelago earlier than everyone else that he had been in contact with a young woman he and Luffy met all the way back and shells town at the beginning of their Journey.

It was then that he explained that the reason why he defended the little girl and was arrested for her was because he was her father. Being 21 at the time five years prior when he was done learning from his master, he had traveled to the town to collect on his first bounty. That's when he met the young and rambunctious Ririka she was so full of life but she was in a bad situation, her father was an incredible drunk and Mountain Bandit one night after his entire gang was decimated he stumbled into their home where Ririka, was taking care of an injured Zoro who had finally succumbed to his wounds from his first 15 million beli bounty. He explained that her father came in and began to beat her mother when he saw the young man in the house stating that there can only be one king in his jungle, he began beating her as his daughter pleaded him to stop and he pushed her away. He beat her till she stopped moving and she was barely left alive only to look at his daughter with eyes of lust in his drunken rage as he ran to attack her and she screamed as he ripped her blouse ogling the young girls still developing 34-C cup breasts as he began to show a disgusting smile. He stated that she would be birthing his new Bandit gang from his special seed deposit as he began to unbuckle his pants she begged for him to stop as he began to mount her, Zoro upon waking saw this and ran to help on instinct, then grabbed his 3 swords and ran unsheathing all 3 before screaming, Santoryu: Oni Giri, upon impact the drunkard was slashed and sent flying into the wall breaking his neck. Zoro felt bad about taking the young girl's father away from her and as she said crying he did the only thing his instincts were too loud so his body wracked with pain he sat down beside her and held her until they heard a cough from her mother. They turned to her and Zoro ran room the town to get a doctor and told her to sit still he will return although his body injured he would make sure the first people to show him kindness outside of his dojo would be taken care of no matter what. At least that's what he thought when he ran into town to grab the doctor upon them both returning Zoro weekend in succumbing to his injuries once again I said, don't worry about me I'll survive just save her and pointed to the woman on the floor who is clearly near dying. A few weeks have passed since then Zoro stayed with the girl after her mother died paid for the funeral and told her no matter what he would make sure she was always taking care of until one day while he was out hunting finally able to use all three swords again he heard a commotion in the direction of the home he had been living in with his young girlfriend who over the course of the year they had become much better acquainted. When he got close he saw Mountain Bandits trying to break in the door as he looked over them he noticed quite a few of them had bounties of 2 million or more as they begin to notice he was there they were and to attack him before he could stop them from getting into the house at this moment he realized he was nowhere near strong enough almost being beaten by roughly 40 Mountain Bandits he realized he wouldn't be strong enough keep his promise from years ago to be the best Swordsman in the world. That he wouldn't be strong enough to protect his family from the dangers of the world if he couldn't protect them from simple Mountain Bandits as he began cutting them all down he heard a noise that sent him over the edge the sound of the door breaking into his home he realized three of the mountain Bandits have gotten in this is the first time he ever experienced his Ki. As he began to step forward the three men who were closing on the young pregnant woman begin to feel as though the Grim Reaper itself was standing behind them with a sickle pressed against their throats. As he cut them all down in the single motion he walked towards the pregnant young lady and wrapped his arms around her for what felt like an eternity that just the last of shells town Mountain Bandits were destroyed. He went into the village with a sack filled with the heads of all the mountain Bandits he had slain is the money from the bounties rolled was given to him he then went back to his home where he made the decision he looked at the young girl and smiled and she simply knew what he was going to say deciding not to tell him at that moment she was four months pregnant she smiled back and simply stated, I know just make sure you'll come back to visit. Upon hearing this his eyes began to water realizing that this was the love he was missing the one thing he craved in his life he had found and would protect no matter what even if that meant having to step away from her for the time being. He then handed her a case filled with enough money for her to live her dream of owning a bar in town away from the mountains at least this way they were regular military Patrols. As she told him her plan he smiled and said he would always come back to see her because her smile and her laugh are his light in the Darkness. As he began his career bounty hunting making sure only to keep enough money for him to eat maintain his swords have a place to rest and travel can collect on bounties anywhere from 100000 - 10 million beli he kept the 100,000 for himself and anything above 1 million he sent to her. That's why all the money he had he only took a small portion enough for him to get around and find a place to sleep at times.

As the rest of the crew looked at Zoro besides Luffy who had already known this as per his previous talks with Zoro realizing that Zoro still had so much left to lose should this Buster call happen they asked to see what could be done to prevent this. At this point McGee entered the room as she told them their two options everyone step back and looked at Luffy realizing that he was ready and willing to sacrifice his entire life his dream to make sure that the remainder of them did not lose anybody even if that meant he would never see the light of day again or worse he would be executed in the same manner as his older brother and upon hearing the things that happened and the different things that they would endure going through this everyone looked at Luffy and ask one thing, you're the captain what do you think we should do? He looked around at his crew and as look at all of them with hope in his eyes and smile simply stating, I'll turn myself in this way no one else has to deal with this pain I'll make sure that from now on every single one of you it's safe if something happened to you all I wouldn't be able to live with myself. The entire present crew was silent they all realize the sacrifice Luffy was about to make for them and it wasn't until the most unexpected Outburst game that all of

them realize how selfish they were being by allowing Luffy to turn himself in to the government. Robin has stood there and finally had enough, what the hell do you think we did all of this for do you really think that Nami and I will just stand by and watch the person who saved us from Darkness destruction and a life of pure chaos and hatred gave himself over to the very Institution who took everything from us and watched while we were beaten and worse and would have worse in store for all of us just because of who we are and special skills we may have or have had, she cried as the tears streaming down her face. This is visibly shocked everyone from their stupor all thoughts of him turning himself over to the government were erased in this single act of selflessness in pain.

As they begin thinking about it more and more Frankie finally asked the question that everyone was afraid to answer, how the hell did they know where you guys had been the only people who should have known that are on the crew are you telling me that one of us willingly betrayed the others to the military? Everyone look down as if Frankie put the final piece of the puzzle allowing them to view the full picture they realize there was only one way that they would have had this information only one person who could have given them everything that they needed to tear the crew apart.

Usopp screamed out in Rage that he would kill Sanji he would cut him like the yellow-bellied coward he was, 0 stated he would rip his spine out and cut him to pieces. While Nami was having, a hard time processing the fact that there one time friend companion and fellow crewmen it not only betrayed them but everyone they have ever known and loved Robin and Nami began to cry as Luffy held on to both of them. Luffy explained that he would leave the final decision up to Zoro, Nami, and Ussop seeing is they're the ones who lost or stood to lose everything should they agree to reset their entire Adventure. While they would retain their memories strength and abilities would all compound into their bodies in the past they would be losing the time that they had together here in this time they would have the memories and experience just not the physical time.

Usopp and Nami remembering their mothers both look to each other before knotting and facing Zoro to asked his decision but they realized he had already made it he would go back in time and this time spend more time with his family. All three turned to face Luffy and stated let's restart it all. Luffy smiled at them before nodding and turning to Robin she looked at him as he asked would she be willing to take this ride with him and this time they could meet before Baroque works and come up with a better plan than the one that almost got her killed last time. She looked at him and asked why out of everyone on the crew would he ask her to come back with him he simply smiled at her knowing she wouldn't understand unless he said it allowed, Nami Robin I need you both to stand in front of me and listen before you speak.

As they both stood in front of him they began to wonder what he could possibly want to say during such an important moment for the crew he looked at the people behind him and nodded his head to which they just became more confused, Nami Robin I love you both my goal in life is to become the pirate king and while I know this is hard for both of you to hear I love more than just the two of you I love you both beyond my friends beyond my crew beyond my Nakama I love you both as women but I realize one thing I'm very selfish I realize that if I pick one of you I would still want to have the others if I saw you with someone else I would have no choice but to take you from them because your mine the three of you belong to me and I belong to the three of you, he said as he grabbed a hold of them making them both blush. They understood what he meant while they may not find it ideal to have to share they realize that the end of the day Luffy is always going to be Luffy there was no way he was ever going to eat just one piece of meat and forget about the others it was no way he was going to have just one of anything and they accepted the terms in which he gave while stealing their own. Okay fine you want it all you can have it all but you can never forget about the others it doesn't matter how many others you have you can never forget or treat 1 as more important as anyone else we understand that your selfish and selfless at the same time so everything you give to one you must give to everyone else, Robin stated looking Luffy in the eye before turning to Nami to allow her to finish their point. Robin is right we both knew that this would not be easy and we both suspected you would make things more difficult but this is an outcome neither of us is prepared for if you were anybody else I doubt we would have accepted but I can honestly say that for me you are the most dangerous loving crazy stupid compassionate man I've ever met and I will never follow anyone else as my Captain or as my King, Nami stated triumphantly. Realizing what this meant Luffy then hug them both even tighter as they both hugged him he then turned to his ship right and told him they will be getting a lot more help the next time around so he would need a bigger ship because next time the crew was going to expand and get stronger a lot faster.

Luffy has finally walked out onto the deck where the rest of his crew awaited him as he looked over them he began to smile before calling them out by name loudly, Jinbei, Carrot, Pedro, Chopper, Migi, Robin, Nami, Zoro, Brooke, Frankie, Coby, Marco, Bonnie, Usopp, and Mom I have a plan that's going to stop everything once we get to Shanks we're going to have to work quickly we all said our goodbyes to everyone who's not in my crew now I need you all to listen to what the plan is if you agree to it you also have to agree to a set of rules that's the only way you'll be able to come back with us unfortunately you'll have to give up something to allow Migi to use her power more there's only so many she could take while using her ability by itself but if she has an equal Exchange then you may be allowed to go back at least that's what I understand for now. At this everyone turned to the young girl and she smiled and began to explain the plan realizing they didn't have long everyone agreed to what Luffy was planning even though it sounded crazy they knew that even if they couldn't believe in her they could have believed in him.

Luffy then revise one part of the plan and looked over to his mother, mom I'm going to need you to change your role you're going to have to come back during the same time as us you'll still retain everything you know and every ability that you gained but if the government never took you dad would have never made the revolutionaries Sabo would have died that day and a lot of the things that happened today wouldn't have butt everything that you remember going through you'll be strong enough to fight it by the time we get back to the east blue I promise you'll be strong enough to escape on your own. She thought for a moment before looking at her son and nodding her head realizing exactly what he was asking if her and that he wouldn't have asked it light-heartedly she also realize that while she was in there she gained a massive amount of strength while she was inside the prison.

It has officially been 24 hours and Luffy and crew had entered the East blue to which they were surprised when they saw a destroyed Fleet of marine battleships and Ben Beckman sitting on top of the wreckage holding Admiral Borsalino in his hand the man bleeding profusely while Ben Beckman look virtually unscathed. Oooooiiiiiiiii Beeeeennnnnn, Luffy screamed getting the gray-haired man's attention as he turned and saw Luffy he jumped onto his ship holding the lifeless body of the admiral, bloody and broken as he was soon after shackled with seastone and heaved in the ocean to a watery grave. Luffy you've grown nice to see you after all this time brat I wish it were under better circumstances, he said with a tired smile as he looked over the rest of Luffy screw he noticed Frankie like himself a master shipwright. Remembering that he didn't have much time he looked at Luffy and handed him a map before stating, this is exactly where we need to go to find shanks he told me to bring this to you because Long Island is currently surrounded he said you had a plan that was crazy butt that if it worked we would all be able to erase this corruption before it begins. You're right Ben we have to hurry we don't have much time, Luffy then turned to Nami and handed her the map telling her, this is where we need to go before we make our final departure and our final stop.

Luffy turn to bed and asked him what else happened in the time that he's been gone. Ben looked down before stating silently that Lucky roux was gone Luffy swallowed it this news realizing just how much was being taken from him. Who was the person who showed Luffy how to eat who taught him how to throw a real punch he showed him what a crew's real loyalty was. Borsalino attacked prematurely and luckily was able to get behind him about to deliver the final shot Borsalino surprise him sending a blade of light Directly through his heart and making Roux explode inside. Yesterday was one of the worst days of all time not only did he kill roux he also cut out Yassop's eye. Upon hearing this Ussop was fuming though he hadn't seen his dad since he left the village when he finally faced off with him as a sniper he wanted to be while he was at his best and even then, he knew a sniper's eyes are his treasure. Luffy put a hand on his shoulder as Ben looked over the semi well defined young man and smiled his one-time protégé had gathered a great crew including a former shichibukai, Luffy you've truly have grown, he said with a smile that Luffy returned as the 3 men sat at his table and he began to clue Ben in as to what the plan was.

It has been a few hours and you are finally making their last approach to the Uncharted Island where Shanks was said to be. Luffy could feel the stagnation in the air like some sort of Primal Beast before being Unleashed from a cage he recognized the feeling it was an overwhelming amount of conquerors haki at least overwhelming to anyone who wasn't used to releasing that amount as Luffy stepped on the island he began to release the same amount of pressure relieving himself and his crew of the feeling. As he told them to follow him he began walking with an impressed Ben Beckman towards the forest. So, Shanks is in here right? He says without looking at Ben, yeah but you may wanna be prepared he probably isn't alone and if she's with him then that means their brat is there too and that's why Shanks is kicking himself.

What do you mean Ben? What brat are you talking about? Luffy looks at ben who just smiles and walks over to what looks like a small mountain at first until he pushes the wall which opens up and leads to a cover with a giant house and private ship dock. Franky begins to marvel over the craftsmanship and intricacy of the entire structure when he realizes Ben gesturing for him to follow him. As he does Ben shouts for the rest of them to go in the house quietly and for Luffy to increase his haki, as they listen to Ben they hear a baby start crying and a window breaks above him causing him to look up and see a figure coming down with his sword drawn making Luffy jump backward easily avoiding his blade.

Luffy instantly in his instinctual way lunges forward in his gear second form holding his arm and haki and reeling it back before slamming it forward as the Heat and friction combine from him grinding haki against his own arm to give it a match like a fact he screams out, GOMU-GOMU NO RED HAWK! Slamming his fist into the figure as it brings up its blade to block as he pulls out a second one and coats them both in haki before running at Luffy who notices this and flattens his hands and coats them with haki. He begins whipping his hands at his opponents' blades in an untraceable motion to block the sporadic cutting motion the man was using, GOMU-GOMU NO SARU KEN: SARU NO KOSHO, Luffy screams as he begins making his hands try to snap the blades back and forward realizing that he can't while there's 2 at one time and he is still being nicked by the blades. As he looks at his enemy who is now standing Motionless in front of him he begins to force the haki in his body to start twisting around his forehead wrists and ankles as well as forces it to become more apparent within his eyes giving him a more feral look as he summons his staff made of haki and begins to fight the man off breaking his swords with his staff, the man then coats his right arm with Haki and removes a glove from his left revealing a robotic arm that instantly makes Luffy cringe. That's Kairoseki made into a robo-arm this is gonna be tough, he states as he gets into a stance with his newly brandished dad. Let's go, he screams as he rushes forward assaulting the person standing before him with his staff only for every hit to be blocked and him to get hit with the mysterious Metal Arm and be thrown back.

Suddenly feeling weak Luffy continues his charge even with the amount of effort he's putting in he's wondering why he feel so much pain is so much slower constantly battling on even though his body starts moving slower and slower the more he gets hit with the arm. He looks at his opponent and runs at him ready to tear him apart until he is hit in the stomach and collapses on the ground only to look up at his opponents face finally to see shanks smiling at him, you anchor you still have a while to go, he says with a smile. Luffy looks up at shanks still unable to move and screams, SHANKS! As shanks stops his haki and succumbs to his wounds from Luffy he looks at him and asks, yo kid how you been? Luffy screams, you asshole I could've killed you tomato brain. Not really kid not with this arm Ben made for me it is made from a metal rarer than wootz steel and 2x stronger than diamond but the best part is its effect on fruit users when made into needles combined with Kairoseki it makes it so they slowly stop your haki from being used and your fruit powers too, He explains. We found it in a cave 13 years ago, on the far side of the Dawn Islands but we can talk about that later let's go inside, he says lifting and carrying a barely conscious Luffy.

A few hours later Shanks, Ben and Yassop called the entire Straw Hat crew down to the basement of their Mountain Hideaway. Upon arriving they begin to hear a lot of commotion Usopp being first to arrive and began yelling at his father for being so reckless as to lose an eye being a sniper. Luffy and the others had arrived just in time to see Yassop smack Ussop on the head asking him why did he turned into a liar and why did he let a sheep man shoot him and how did he convince 3 kids to join him in a fake pirate crew. Upon hearing this Ussop stopped moving looking almost as if he forgot how to breath, how did you know all of that when we're you checking on me? Yassop replied, I didn't she told me he said pointing to a young woman standing on the deck of the in a yellow sundress was blonde hair a friend to every one of the straw hats Usopp saw her face and began to scream her name, KAYA. He realized that if she died before he could tell her he loved her it meant there was nothing this world worth going back to, she smiled and replied, Usopp welcome back. Upon hearing this, he screamed what everyone knew but no one ever thought he would say aloud, I LOVE YOU KAYA. She smiled and began to run to him as the rest of the crew looked behind her they saw people from each of the islands who they approached them for Zoro it was rika and Ririka, Nami had Nojiko who told her Genzo died in the initial fires saving this guy, she states pointing to a kid next to her before continuing, he threw us into the watery ruins of Arlong Park. A dog ran up to Luffy with an old man in tow, Luffy knelt down happily before looking for anyone from his home only to see no one. He asks shanks what happened to Dawn Island and Fuusha Village.

Shanks fills him in on how he got there early to see Makino and his newborn son when he was told about the Buster Call from his old friend Buggy who was now a shichibukai. So, he stopped by a few islands and... Luffy looked around the inside of the house and saw everyone he thought had died all saved thanks to Buggy and Shanks efforts. He looked around and didn't see anyone from Dawn Island or Fuusha Village, where's everyone from the village what about Dawn Island whoop slap, Dadan, Jii-chan. Shanks takes a deep breath before replying, Sorry Luffy I couldn't make it to Fuusha Village before it started Ben was able to help end the call but we had to bury a lot of people. Luffy knowing Shanks and Makino's relationship starts, oi Shanks is Makino... just as Luffy was about to finish his statement he heard a baby crying from the door and saw a woman with dark green hair running towards him holding a baby boy with red hair she smiled at Luffy as he looked at her and smiled and let his head drop glad she was alive.

Until he saw her arm like Shanks' was replaced with a robo-arm realizing what had happened to her he looked as if he found out his Akainu had arrived. Who...did...that...to...you? He asked pointing to her arm only to hear shanks say, Blackbeard he arrived a day before the Buster Call I'm sorry to say Luffy but Garp didn't make it. Luffy looked as though he was just hit with Akainu's magma fist again his body went limp and he began to scream dropping to his knees upon seeing him in this state shanks lowers his head wishing he knew what to do to help Luffy. Nami and Robin approached the emperor and his young wife asking what happened only to be filled then to their horror a minute later Luffy was still on the ground only now he wasn't making noise as his mother approached removing her cloak. Shanks took a step back and Makino covered her mouth in surprise smiling that her friend was still alive, what happened why is Luffy on the ground. Shanks told her what happened and an ear left came down her right eye as she kneels down and pulls Luffy into a hug, Luffy I know you can hear me and I know it hurts right now but if you want to make sure this didn't happen or this doesn't happen to anyone else then we need to continue and you need to tell shanks everything.

He stands up and takes a deep breath and looks at his former mentor and the 2 women who were worried if he would be ok as he staggers to his feet. He hugs and kisses the both the looks to Shanks before smiling, let's go somewhere more private. Shanks leads him to the Red Force's deck where a table is set for the entire crew and Shanks and his top 2 officers Yassop and Ben as they arrived Luffy looked at his crew and noticed Migi smiling at him as he started to tell everyone the plan.

 _ **-Back with Akainu-**_

In the East blue waiting after the destruction of shells town, have you located the survivors yet they must all be wiped out each and every one of them it's bad enough that traitor Monkey D GARP allowed those people from Dawn Island to escape. No sir we have not found them yet our intelligence says they're on an island in between the East and West Blue but close to the Grand line also we've lost Communications with the fleet that Admiral Borsalino LED, Bastille stated. Akainu looked confused why would Kizaru go silent unless... he had a sudden realization, where are the 4 emperors since the last report.

Bastille started reading off the reports, Beast King Kaido is on Fishman island, Blackbeard is with us, Big mom is on whole cake Island, and Akagami was last seen in the west blue heading towards... he pauses before looking at the report again then Akainu who was right in front of him now. To Fuusha Village apparently, he had a son and a wife there, upon hearing this Akainu asks where is Blackbeard? Only to hear zehahaha from behind him, I'm here Akainu thanks to you not warning us half of my crew died out there. He saw the battered barely standing Marshall D. Teach and was amazed he was still breathing, how what about the Yami - Yami no mi it's a Logia Fruit your wounds should be healed. Teach aww thought before speaking, he found a way 2 seal devil fruit powers and even worse a way to seal off haki.

Akainu was flabbergasted how did not see this coming he realize at that moment Straw Hat Pirates had already been rescued and would now have ample time to accomplish whatever they needed to. This did not sit well with him as he raised his hand and Burn It Down towards Blackbeard's ship releasing his own devil fruit powers and Untold devastation on the man who helped him in exchange for amnesty.

 _ **-Back to Luffy-**_

After what seemed like an eternity an explanation of the plan Shanks looked at Luffy and asked him one question, are you really okay with this? To which Luffy replied what do you mean why wouldn't I be I get to make sure that none of this ever happens again. But that means you have to watch Ace die again you have to relive that day weather you the outcome or not you have to go through that day all over again so what are you going to do are you going to go back or are you going to continue trying to move forward? Migi smoke up after they all were quiet for a moment she first looked to Shanks, I did what you're worried about butt after everything that we've gone through I think everyone on this deck and even the people who are down below deserve a second chance to not get screwed over because of one person's over ambition and complete corruption. She then looked to Luffy, and you captain we already made this decision we all know the risks and we all understand we don't have much time so we need you to decide quickly, she says as she holds up a black bumble ball. Chopper looks at her and says, it will only last 2 minutes after two minutes I don't know what will happen. Unlike me since your fruit is one of the ones that's really special like yami yami no mi and all the mythical zoan devil fruits I don't have enough time to run proper testing so this Rumble Ball is the only one, Chopper States staring at the young girl. Luffy looks over to Shanks before stating, we have to decide soon we don't have much time before they figure everything out I say we have a few weeks' tops before everything goes to hell Insurance trust me know what I'm going to have to do. I'm going to have to watch Ace die again to watch Sabo get shot again I'm going to have to see my mother taken from me again I'm going to have to fight my grandfather from my dream again but more importantly I'm going to have to train three times harder get 3 times stronger and 100 times smarter so that no matter what from now no one will ever be able to do this again so what do you say Shanks? Luffy asked as he held out his hand, are you in with this crazy plan of mine. Shanks sits back for a minute thinking how in the hell did the little anchor he knew his godson come back on Fuusha Village who refused to do anything that required a long thought process think this plan entirely through it was almost foolproof until Migi spoke up, I can only send a few of you back I can't send the entirety of both Crews so the problem lies there and deciding who each of you will send from your Crews with yourself. Shanks looked at her before speaking, I'm going to be bringing us 3 that's it, it would have been for if Lucky Roux would have made it but us 3 will be enough, what about you Luffy? Luffy turns to face her and asks, what's the limit and what about you equal Exchange thingy. She explains that if someone was to give up something that was deemed by her devil fruit worthy enough she may be able to allow one or two more people at most but so far, she has the ability to only take including herself 12 people Luffy looked at his crew and smiled. Ok guys you all decide who is coming with me he states as he looks to his crew remember we are going back 18 years which is 3 years before the O'Hara incident and 7 before Arlong came to Cocoyashi Village. I wish I could bring all of you but for now I need for you all to decide who's coming along. They all look to him and smile before Nami speaks up, we already did Migi told us about her limitation already so we all decided who we should send back with you who you would have needed at that time to become as strong as you are now if not stronger. So, everyone coming along stand up, with that being sad: Zoro, Nami, Robin, Ussop, Kobe, and Frankie stood up. Luffy smiled before asking what about number 7? Before anyone else could speak Shanks stands up, Luffy I wonder if it would be okay if I bring one more person just one more, Luffy looks at him confused tilting his head to the side trying to think of who Shanks would want to bring, who are you thinking of bringing shanks? He smiled and pointed to an unsuspecting Makino who was walking up the gangplank. Luffy simply smiled as he saw the woman look at him slightly confused before he nods at shanks. On one condition when we get back I need you to help me with something and you can't say no doesn't matter what it is, Luffy says to Shanks he simply nods. Everyone looks at Luffy curiously wondering what he's going to ask then Luffy looks to Ben and states I need you to make me a weapon once we get back and Shanks helps me with my mystery quest then I'm going to bring you a tree I need you to make part of the weapon out of the street doesn't matter if it's a hilt or if it's an entire staff I need this weapon to be one of your greatest creations. Ben looks at Luffy and smiles, why not just make it out of Adam wood then? Luffy laughs then looks at Ben and says because the tree I'm going to bring you is a tree that's grown a devil fruit therefore its properties will go best with this devil fruit. Everyone looks completely flabbergasted wondering how the hell does Luffy know about tree and devil fruit properties.

3 weeks have passed. And in that time the straw-hat crew has become that much stronger. During the time that was passing they spent every waking hour training and getting stronger so that when they do arrive 18 years prior they will have a string empower that they couldn't even fathom. Makino having heard the entire plan realize that 18 years it would mean she was strong enough when Luffy Was preparing to leave the village that she and Shanks could actually be together in that time. She simply smiled and realize one of the thing that she will have to be strong Palma strong enough that no matter what happened she would be able to take care of it herself she also realized she would go back to having two arms and laughed because so would shanks.

They all Let It Go and realizing they don't have much time Ben looks to Frankie and nods his head Frankie then stands up calling everyone's attention, when we go back we all have one mission everyone who will remember everything who will go through everything at one time your mission When we arrive back in the past is to make it to Dawn Village When we arrive back in that time frame most of you were kids Robin Nami Zoro Usopp and Coby that means you're all going to either half to convince your Guardians to take you to that Village or wait a few years and arrive on your own. Zoro look down and look to Luffy before asking, captain would it be alright if I stayed and shows him until it was time for you to come collect me and then we can bring her on the ship as our new chef. Luffy realize this even though no one had asked that this time around he wouldn't be able to recruit Sanji as much as he helped on this journey it was ultimately his betrayal that almost tore his crew apart it was his betrayal that caused Boa Hancock to lose both of her sisters trying to protect them.

Realizing this Luffy stood up before stating, you're right Frankie and so are you Zoro it's fine if you want to stay in shells town I will still be picking you up and yes I understand what you're implying and you're right no matter how you slice it no matter what happened or what changed he betrayed us she's on the execution block and both of her sisters have been murdered because of his treachery we've all dealt with this loss for long enough so I'm going to make my decision now. When we go back when we set off on our journey we will not be recruiting Sanji we will still go to the restaurant because there's someone else there during that time that I need to recruit. At this everyone looks at their Captain knowing how hard a decision this was to make until an explosion is heard from outside closing them all to run towards the front of the mountain only to see a Now melting Thousand Sunny they're Jolly Roger set Ablaze they looked towards the sea noticing the Marine Fleet on the water shanks and his crew begin to bring all the straw hats into the bottom of the house on to the red Force Luffy calls everyone present who is supposed to be going with them everyone steps up except for his mother as he looks at her back standing at the top of the gangplank he wonders what she staring at and screams for her to join them she looks at him and smiles before stating this is Destiny 2 as she jumps off the game plan stopping a magma fist from hitting the rest of them Luffy begins to scream trying to pull away from the rest of the group watching his mother burned alive he realizes just how corrupt the Marines become under Admiral Sakazuki Akainu.

Luffy vows at that moment that he will kill the man who has taken all of his family. During the time in which the attack was blocked Mickey had pulled out her black ball and bit into it her body went completely numb for a moment and then time around her stopped forcing her to open her eyes seeing her devil stand in front of her almost as if he was drugged and forced to follow her every command she screams in his face, time reverse as everyone held onto each other as tightly as they could they were eventually all ripped apart.

Luffy woke up in his adult male body looking over his four-year-old self as he looked out to the Sea which was right in front of him he noticed Shanks ship and what looked like the shanks with no arm standing over his younger self unsure of what to do he approached his younger body and placed his hand on his own head as he looked forward he noticed his own devil fruit pulling out of his body wondering what was happening he remembered that they would all be thrown back into time and see their younger counterparts. He smiled as he faded into his younger body until he felt an intense burning in his chest an intense amount of pain in his shoulder and hip it felt as though someone was literally trying to rip him apart. He looked on as he heard a familiar scream from inside party's bar he remembered that Makino would also come back and her scars would attack her body all it wants to but this time she would be able to keep her arm it would just appear scarred. Upon realizing what happened Luffy lost consciousness waking up almost a week later he began to wonder what changed this time as shanks was standing over him shocked. Luffy looked towards the wall only to realize that standing in front of the door was a young Nami, Nojiko, Frankie, and Usopp. Realizing that neither Kobe or McGee were there he began to worry until he heard from behind and tick tock tick tock times a-wasting and you're sleeping. He turned to see a young girl with purple hair and pigtails wearing 3 watches on each arm blue jean overalls and a shirt with a clock on it. Luffy then stared at shanks wondering what he was looking at to his surprise Dr. Vegapunk was standing behind his young crew.

* * *

Well guys that's all for now I'm going to leave you with this little clip anger they made it back to the past it woke up after succumbing to a lot of their injuries and now a new characters entering The Fray I will be posting an announcement today and hopefully by next Sunday I will have chapter 6 prepared we were review I know this one is a little bit erratic it's all over the place I get that but you should at least get the gist of what's going on.


	6. Authors Note

Okay well I figured I would just make a quick notation letting everyone know that I'm changing my story from a specifically LuffyxNami to a LuffyxHarem Story after reading a few more FanFictions I figured why the hell not it gives me a chance to adapt the story better as I move along as well as an unexpected crew members when he starts his journey there will be a few original characters as you have already seen and the ones who stick around long enough will be added into my profile bio when I finally create it for now keep reading and try to leave a few more reviews thanks everybody.

P. S.

If anyone has any ideas such as adding characters changing certain story plots removing people from the crew I will gladly listen and add them into a new story I'm going to create alongside this one


End file.
